


Pride Week

by CUKat23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Carmilla (Web Series), Criminal Minds (US TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Glee, Rizzoli & Isles, Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alex's first pride, F/F, Former Emily and Jane relationship, Kara is clueless, Pride Week Fun, eventual supercorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CUKat23/pseuds/CUKat23
Summary: The Mega Crossover that nobody asked for!Maggie wants to help Alex feel comfortable during her first Pride as an out lesbian so she invites some of her best friends to National City for the weekend to help them celebrate.  Cue awkward revelations, drunken board games, hungover Pride festivities, and Sara Lance and Jane Rizzoli being sassy gays!





	1. Welcome All Gays!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where the idea for this came from but one day it was just there and I started writing. I'm not sure where this is going to take me but i'm having fun exploring it right now. I know there's a lot going on and many characters to keep up with it but we'll see how it goes! As always, send me love in the comments and let me know what you would like to see happen or share CC with me. Love to you all <3

Maggie paced nervously around the apartment she shared with Alex, occasionally stopping to straighten the magazines on the table or dust a knick knack that had absolutely no dust on it.  She was making her third lap around the kitchen when Alex reached over and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer.  She was sat on one of the bar stools and she pulled Maggie between her legs and clutched either side of her arms.

“Maggie Sawyer,” she said gently, “this apartment is cleaner than I’ve ever had it and that’s saying something.  Just sit down and relax until they get here.”

Maggie nodded and relaxed slightly into Alex’s hands, making the taller brunette smile.  Maggie had been anxious for days and had been on a rampage.  She had threatened Winn, went extra hard in the gym with James, and had been cleaning the apartment meticulously for hours today.  Alex hadn’t said much to her up until this point, though, because she knew Maggie was a mixture of excited and nervous for today. 

National City Pride was this weekend and to celebrate and make Alex’s first Pride the very best, Maggie had invited some of her closest LGBT friends over for the weekends.  All of them were couples that had been together for quite some time and Maggie was hoping their presence would make Alex a bit more comfortable.  On a more selfish note, Maggie hadn’t seen some of her friends in a very long time and she always liked to do something big around Pride.  The weekend with her friends used to be a yearly event but the past couple years had been busy for all of them so they had to postpone.

This year, Maggie was particularly excited because not only were three of her really good friends and their partners coming, but Alex had invited a friend of Kara’s from another earth that she thought would fit into the group well.  Another earth! Maggie couldn’t believe what her life was now.  She had no idea how she was going to explain all this to her friends without revealing that her girlfriend’s sister is Supergirl.

“Sorry, I’m just excited,” Maggie said smiling shyly at her girlfriend.

Alex just winked and pulled Maggie into a kiss as a quick and solid knocking pattern landed on their door.  Maggie smiled as Alex jumped a bit at the sudden sound invading their quiet apartment. 

Maggie kissed Alex one more time and then broke away, making quick work of the few steps to the door.  She opened it up and smiled at the tall red head standing there with her arm around a much shorter brunette. 

“Hey Nicole,” Maggie said as she invited the two women into the apartment.  As they crossed over the threshold, Nicole released her girlfriend and pulled Maggie into a hug.

“How are you Maggie?” she asked warmly before releasing the shorter girl.

“I’m good, how have you been?” Maggie asked.

“Pretty good, I’ve told you how crazy Purgatory can be,” Nicole said with a smile, putting her arm back around the small, shy brunette.

“You must be Waverly,” Maggie stated and reached her hand out for a handshake. 

Waverly just shook her head towards Maggie’s outstretched hand, “We hug where I’m from,” she said before pulling Maggie into a tight hug, much to her surprise. “It’s very nice to meet you Maggie.”

“It’s nice to meet you as well,” Maggie said sensing Alex walking up behind her, she turned and pulled her forward by her hand.  “This is my girlfriend Alex,” she stated proudly.

Both Nicole and Waverly exchanged pleasantries with Alex and they eventually made their way into the living room.  They had just sat down when there was another knock on the door.  Maggie instantly jumped up, excused herself, and then headed towards the door. 

She swung it open and smiled warmly before disappearing behind the door.  Alex tried to lean back a bit onto the back of the couch in the hopes of catching a glimpse at who had just arrived but had no luck.  She could hear Maggie greeting them and then finally inviting them into the apartment.  The first person to enter was a tall, lean woman with jet black hair.  It fell straight down and framed her thin face.  She smiled as another woman entered behind her.  The other woman was slightly shorter but sported a slightly more athletic build which was masked a bit by the small swell of her belly that was undeniably a baby bump.  She had blonde hair that greatly contrasted the raven haired woman standing beside her.

Maggie followed them in and closed the door behind them, leading the two women the few steps into the living room.

The red head that had been introduced as Nicole earlier jumped up off the couch and met the dark headed woman with a hug followed closely by a quick hug with the blonde and a small rub of her baby bump before rejoining her girlfriend on the couch. 

“Emily, JJ, you guys know Nicole of course and this is Waverly Earp, Nicole’s girlfriend,” Maggie said indicating the small brunette seated next to Nicole. “And this beautiful lady is my girlfriend Alex Danvers,” Maggie said making Alex blush a bit. 

Alex stood and shook hands with each of the women as Maggie introduced them as Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau of the FBI’s Behavior Analysis Unit.  They also informed the group that they were married going on 3 years and that JJ was indeed 5 months pregnant with their first child together.

Alex smiled as the couple sat together on the couch next to her and moved easily around each other.  She watched as Emily protectively put an arm around JJ as she sat down and JJ swatted at her hand that rested on her lower back in faux annoyance.  Her eyes met Maggie’s briefly as they both envisioned themselves there one day in the future. 

“When’s Jane going to be here?” Nicole asked Maggie in one of the brief lapses in conversation.

“I knew it was quiet!” Emily said with a laugh.

Maggie laughed with her and shrugged her shoulders.  She checked her watch quickly, “She should be here any---" there was a quick rap on the door that interrupted Maggie’s sentence. “Minute,” she finished as she got up from her spot on the couch next to Alex.

She crossed the room quickly and swung open the door.  Immediately there was a husky, loud voice saying, “Sawyer!”

“Rizzoli!” Maggie replied in the same excited tone and then was wrapped up in a whirlwind of long limbs and wild, dark hair.

Once she was able to come up for air, Maggie repeated the hug with the blonde who had followed Jane in the door and then led them over to the group once again and introduced them.

They all sat down together and began chatting while waiting on their final guests to arrive.  They didn’t have to wait long as there was soon two quick knocks on the apartment door before it swung open and Kara showed herself in with a huge smile on her face.  Following Kara were two women.  One short and blonde with a confident smirk on her face, the other tall and brunette.  The brunette looked much more unsure about the situation than the blonde did. 

When the door had swung open so suddenly at least three of the women in the room had reached for their side arms, so Alex stood up quickly and placed herself in the path of her bulletproof sister.

“Easy guys, this is my sister Kara,” Alex said as she pointed towards the smiling blonde.

Kara quickly adjusted her glasses and stood a little straighter, “Sorry everyone. I get a little over zealous sometimes.  But I’d like you to meet my friends, Sara and Nyssa.”

Sara happily shook hands with each person and introduced herself.  Nyssa did it a little more begrudgingly but Alex could tell she was not one to cut corners on proper etiquette.

It took a while for everyone to find a spot where they could get comfortable in Maggie and Alex’s apartment but eventually they did and the conversation took an easy turn.  Maggie and Alex sat together on a couch with Emily and JJ.  Opposite them Nicole and Waverly sat closely on the loveseat.  Jane and her girlfriend, who had been introduced as Maura, sat comfortable in Maggie’s big armchair while Nyssa and Sara sat together on the floor with Kara beside them. 

When there was a brief lull in conversation, Maggie took the opportunity to speak up.  “Since we all don’t know everyone, I think it would be cool if we just go around and introduce ourselves.  Just say a little bit about who you are, what you do, how you’re connected to the group, et cetera” she said.

“What is this summer camp?” Jane said, teasing Maggie.

“Shut up Rizzoli,” Emily said playfully. “That sounds good Mags.”

Maggie threw a playful glare at Jane before saying, “Since you’ve got so much to say Rizzoli, why don’t you start us off?”

Jane just huffed but was promptly elbowed by Maura, “Well uh…Jane Rizzoli.  I’m a Boston Homicide detective.  I’m with Smarty McGoogle pants here,” she said indicating Maura who simply looked at her in a disapproving manner.  Jane continued, “And I was tricked into this little group by Emily.  We used to date way back in the day and we stayed friends after we broke up.  Then a few years later at a conference, Emily and JJ’s team hosted, for young detectives, Emily introduced me to Maggie.”

“Tricked,” Emily scoffed. “You love us.”

Jane simply shrugged and looked towards Maura who shared a smile with the detective before speaking.  “I’m Maura Isles, I’m the head coroner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts.  As Jane so poetically put, we have been together for about 4 years now and I met everyone through Jane,” she said politely.

Jane reached over and draped an arm around Maura lovingly before pressing a quick kiss to her temple.  Maura simply smiled at the action and looked around for someone to go next.

Nicole was the next to speak up.  “I’m Nicole Haught and I’m a police officer in Purgatory, Colorado but I’m originally from Blue Springs, Nebraska and that is where I met Maggie.”

“I thought you didn’t stay in touch with anyone from Blue Springs,” Alex said to Maggie in a confused manner.

“Well I didn’t,” Maggie said but she could tell by the confused look on Alex’s face that she would have to clarify.  “Nicole and I went to the same high school but we were a year apart and hung out in very different cliques.  Then several years after I graduated we stumbled upon each other in a LGBT Law Enforcement Facebook group we were both in and started chatting and built a friendship upon that.”

Nicole nodded her agreement, “I was nowhere ready to come out in high school and when news about what happened to Maggie spread around town, there was no way I was going to. But after graduation I packed my bags and moved to Denver and was able to start a life as who I wanted to be, not who Blue Springs wanted me to be.”

“Feels great doesn’t it?” Maggie said as she reached across to high five Nicole.  Nicole returned the high five and smiled.

“It definitely does,” she said and then looked to Waverly. 

“Oh, it’s my turn I guess,” she said.  Waverly was tiny and bubbly and Alex could see her and Kara being the best of friends.  “Well, I’m Nicole’s girlfriend and my name is Waverly Earp, yes as in Wyatt Earp.  He’s my great-great-great Grandfather.” Waverly looked around nervously but didn’t see any reactions so she continued, “Since we seem to be among friends here I guess I can tell you guys what I do if you’ll believe it.  I work for a secret government organization with my sister and our sole purpose is to eliminate revenants created by a curse on my grandfather Wyatt.  I do all of the research and book work, my sister, Wynonna, does most of the eliminating.”  Waverly finally stopped talking and looked around warily.  She was fully prepared for everyone to burst out into laughter or think she was crazy but to her surprise, the only ones that seemed to be even mildly affected were Jane, Maura, Emily, and JJ.  However, even the four of them didn’t seem too put off by it. 

“Why wouldn’t we believe that?” Kara asked, looking towards her sister for clarification.

“Well I just said I kill demons for a living for starters,” Waverly said with a laugh.

Emily spoke up next, “I mean we have aliens like Supergirl and Superman flying around saving the day, Meta-Humans doing all kinds of crazy stuff on both sides, and who knows what else is out there. Demons doesn’t really come as that much of a surprise to me.”

The other three women just nodded along with Emily and Waverly smiled warmly.  

Sara surprised everyone when she broke her self-imposed silence and let out a sigh of relief loudly, “I’m just glad someone came clean about their weird ass job before I had too.”  Kara laughed at Sara’s comment and even Nyssa, who had been fairly unreadable up until this point, let out a small smirk. 

“What do you do Sara?” Maggie asked.  “Kara hasn’t told us much about you.”

Sara smiled warmly, “You mean you haven’t been bragging about meeting me to everyone Danvers?  I’m hurt, really.  I thought our shameless flirting meant something to you.”

Kara blushed hard and sputtered an intelligible response.

“Flirting?” Alex said raising an eyebrow at her sister.

“I have the same question…flirting?” Nyssa said through a thick accent.  Alex had yet to hear her speak but she wasn’t incredibly surprised that this beautiful woman had such an enchanting voice and accent.

“Oh Nyssa, you were locked in a prison in Nanda Parbat and told me to live my life so I may have flirted with Su…Kara a little bit but she shot me down and broke my heart when I was already hurting from losing the love of my life.” Nyssa rolled her eyes at Sara’s teasing but instantly noticed everyone else looked confused and Kara was a mix of emotions.

“Ignore Sara,” she said. “She has a way of exaggerating things.”

“I don’t think I can ignore all of the information I just processed,” Maggie said with a laugh.  “I need stories Sara.”

Sara laughed, “Okay, I guess I better start with an introduction. I’m Sara Lance but I also sometimes go by The White Canary or Ta Er Al Sahfer but only to Nyssa now.  I’m a former member of the League of Assassins and for a short time I was a vigilante in Star City by the name of The Black Canary but now I Captain a time ship called The Waverider.  Basically, I travel through time with a group of hooligans trying to keep everything in order and making sure time doesn’t fold in on itself.”

“All of that was actually true,” Nyssa said towards the shocked faces around her. 

 “So you’re kind of like a time cop? Why does time need to be protected?” Waverly finally asked.

“Uh…more like a Time Master.  See there are people, usually meta-humans or badies like Malcolm Merlyn who want to screw with time and change things to benefit themselves.  We make sure that doesn’t happen,” Sara said.

Everyone nodded in mixed levels of understanding so Sara continued, “Anyways, Nyssa saved me from a ship wreck years ago and took me to live with the League of Assassins.  I did it for 6 years but I started to lose who I was so Nyssa released me from the League and I moved back to Star City and fast forward through dying a couple times and being recruited to fly around the time line and I met Kara on a mission and here I am.”

“Wait, dying a couple times?” Alex asked.

“Like a fake death? Cause I did that once,” Emily asked drawing everyone’s attention.

“Uh, no, I was shot in the chest with a couple arrows and then fell from a building the first time,” Sara felt Nyssa grip her arm a little tighter.  “But my sister, Laurel, and our friend Thea took me to Nanda Parbat and put me in the Lazarus Pit. It’s a pit with unknown powers but it slows aging and heals all wounds.  No one had ever been brought from the dead by it so that was a difficult time and then recently I was shot by our former captain and I died but The Waverider has an AI named Gideon, who used future medicine to bring me back.  Dying is kind of no big deal at this point,” she said with a shrug and a smile, trying to make a joke out of a pretty tragic backstory. 

Everyone was quiet for a second as they processed all of the new information Sara had given them.  Finally Alex spoke up, “What about you Nyssa?”

“Nothing as crazy as Sara here.  I am Nysssa Raatko, former Ra’s al Ghul of the League of Assassins.  Now, my day job is working with artifacts and I occasionally am called in to help some of Star City’s many vigilantes when they cannot control a situation,” Nyssa said.  She wasn’t rude or short but Alex could tell that Nyssa was very matter of fact and not much was said without a purpose.  It kind of surprised her that Sara and Nyssa were together.  Their personalities clashed hard but she had a feeling that their minds housed some of the same demons and she knew personally, that many times, that mattered more than anything else.  

“What exactly is the ‘League of Assassins?’ That doesn’t sound legal,” JJ asked the two women sitting near her.

“Uh, I guess it’s not,” Sara said laughing. “Probably shouldn’t have admitted to that in a room full of law enforcement though.”

Nyssa simply shook her head before addressing JJ, “The League is disbanded now but it was formerly an organization that operated completely off the grid.  We took on clients who needed someone or many people out of the picture to complete a task.”

“Like hitmen?” Nicole asked.

Sara responded this time, “Yes but much cleaner and more high profile.  Hitmen handle cheating ex-husbands or maybe a gang leader.  It’s usually messy and makes a statement.  The League targeted world leaders, CEO’s, people who couldn’t be touched normally and many of times, it was supposed to look like an accident.”

“I’m very interested in the psychology of this.  Did that not attract a lot of psychopaths to try to join just for the thrill of the kill?” Emily asked.

Sara shook her head, “Not often.  The League is THE Elite.  Training takes years and even then, newer members aren’t allowed to go out on missions by themselves.  Even veterans regularly go out as teams to make sure there isn’t any chance of exposure.”

 “I still have a lot of questions but we can save it for another time,” Maggie said.  “Who’s up next?”

“Well my life seems awfully boring now,” Emily joked. “But I’m Emily and this is my wife Jennifer. JJ and I work for the FBI for a team called the behavioral analysis unit or BAU.  For lack of a better description, we get inside the minds of serial killers and find them when no one else can.  I head up the team and JJ is one of 6 profilers on the team.”

JJ cut in at this point, “We’ve been married for 5 years now and we’re welcoming OUR first child into the world in just a few months.  I have a son, Henry, from a previous relationship who we also raise together.”

Emily picked back up at JJ’s pause, “Maggie and I met at a conference when she was still a beat cop.  I was asked by a friend to come in and speak at a conference that had a panel called Lesbians in Law Enforcement.  Maggie approached me after with some questions about a case she was working on and we started talking and exchanged numbers.  Next thing I know, she’s one of my best friends in the whole world.”

“And I met Maggie the first year Emily brought me to one of her ever-famous Pride weekends,” JJ completed.

Every couple in the room smiled at the way Emily and JJ easily went back and forth telling about themselves.  It was like a perfectly timed dance and it was quite impressive to watch.  They never fell out of sync with one another. 

“How long have you been together?” Kara asked the two agents.

“Hmm...” JJ said thoughtfully.  “Well we’ve been married for five years and we were together for three years before that.  But we’ve worked together since….2006? Is that right Em?”

“Yeah, I left from Interpol in ’05 and joined the team in ’06,” Emily confirmed.

“You worked for Interpol?” Alex asked.

“Yeah for about 6 years, most of that was spent in Russia and surrounding countries,” Emily said.

“Oh, am I to assume you speak Russian then?” Alex said with a laugh.

Emily laughed in return, “Oh yeah, I am fluent in English, Arabic, Russian, and Spanish and partially fluent in several others.”

“Just out of curiosity, how many different languages can be spoken in this room?” Maggie asked the group.

“Well I speak mostly dead languages,” Waverly was the first to speak up.  “Like Sumerian and Latin mostly but a few others.”

“English, Arabic, Mandarin, Russian, Italian, Spanish and French to name a few.  I’m fluent in most of the major languages throughout the world.  We traveled a lot for the League,” Nyssa said with a shrug.

Sara nodded in agreement, “I’m fluent in Arabic as well and can speak enough of the others to get by but I’m nowhere near as fluent as Nyssa.”

“I can speak Serbian and pieces of some ancient languages. I’d love to compare notes with you Waverly,” Maura said leaning around Jane to look at Waverly who nodded excitedly.

“Nerd out later ladies,” Jane said while laughing.  “I know Sawyer and I can piece together Italian between the two of us.”  Maggie agreed with a nod.

“Kryptonian…” Alex said shyly.  Every room in the head turned towards Alex suddenly.  “What?”

“You speak Kryptonian? As in the language that Superman and Supergirl speak?” Waverly asked with the same excitement from earlier in her voice.

“Uh yeah...” Alex faltered.

“How did you learn that!?” Clearly everyone was as interested as Waverly was from their expressions.

A snort broke through immediately after Waverly’s question and Alex, Maggie, and Kara all cut their eyes hard at Sara who tried very hard to stifle her laughter.  Emily looked particularly curious at the chain of events but must have decided not to bring it up at the moment because no one addressed Sara’s giggle fit.

“Well, I guess I can tell you guys about me.  I work as an agent for the government and we have to work closely with Supergirl fairly regularly to help deal with hostile aliens and other security threats.  She’s taught me most of the language in the time,” the lie fell easily off of Alex’s lips. 

A quick look around the room let Maggie know that none of her friends, particularly the ones that were in law enforcement, believed that Alex had given them the whole story but they didn’t push on her.  Instead, Maura spoke up.

“How did you and Maggie meet?” she asked.

“Oh that’s a funny story,” Alex said.  “See there was an alien attack on the president and my team was taking the lead on the case.  But Maggie came barging onto my crime scene with her badge and her cocky attitude and the rest is history.”

“Woahhh…excuse me?  Your story has a few incorrect details.  First of all, I’m not cocky and second of all, it was MY crime scene,” Maggie said pointing at herself at the end.

Kara rolled her eyes at the two women and sighed, “Not this again.”

Before the two could get into a semi-heated debate over who’s crime scene it really was, Jane interrupted, “Save it for the bedroom ladies.”

Everyone in the room laughed at Jane’s statement and the matching sour looks on Alex and Maggie’s faces.

“While these two pout, tell us about yourself Kara,” Jane said looking towards the young girl on the floor.

“Oh uh,” Kara stammered while adjusting her glasses.  “I’m Kara Danvers, Alex’s sister.  I’m a reporter for CatCo magazine.  I live a pretty normal, boring life.”

“Well being a reporter in this town has to be exciting,” Maura said, trying to make conversation with the young blonde.  “I mean with a caped, alien running around, saving the city.  It’s got to give you plenty of stories!”

Kara stammered again, “Oh yeah, definitely.” Kara looked towards Alex for help but her sister simply shrugged.  Luckily, Kara’s phone rang at that moment.  “Sorry everyone,” she said as she looked down at her phone in a silent thanks and answered without even checking the caller id.  “Hello?”

Maggie couldn’t hear who was on the other end of the phone but immediately recognized the change in Kara’s demeanor.  She guessed who it was before Kara said another word.  The brunette discreetly nudged her girlfriend and simply nodded towards Kara who was now quickly babbling and adjusting her glasses.  They watched as the blonde hopped off the floor and moved into the kitchen to continue her conversation.

A few moments later, Kara returned and plopped back down on the floor, quickly picking up on the current conversation.  Waverly and Maura were talking excitedly about some dead language, while Jane and Nicole looked on in exasperation.  Taking advantage of the group’s distraction, Kara leaned over to get Alex’s attention.

“Hey, I hope you don’t mind but I invited Lena to hang out with us tonight.  She doesn’t have any friends really and I thought she would really get along with everyone here,” she said nervously.

“Of course, I don’t mind,” Alex told her sister as she touched her arm.  It had taken her a while to adjust to Kara’s friendship with the young Luthor.  She didn’t trust Lena at first, for obvious reasons, but her loyalty to Kara and Supergirl and her numerous attempts to prove that she wasn’t like the rest of her family, gained her some respect from the agent. 

“Thanks, she’s heading over as soon as she finishes at the office.  Probably in the next hour or so,” Kara says.

Alex just nods and pats the young Kryptonian on the knee before turning back to the conversation just in time to hear Jane begging Maura to stop explaining the history of some African tribal mask.

“Everything okay Kara?” Sara asked across the group.

Everyone turned their attention to Kara, just now seeming to realize she had rejoined the group.

“Yeah, everything is great.  Actually, my friend Lena is going to be joining us in a little bit,” she replied casually.

Kara missed the look shared between her sister and Maggie but Emily did not.  Something was off about Kara for her.  She had spent so long watching people’s behavior and profiling them that sometimes it was an unconscious action.  Kara was fidgety and nervous, any time someone asked her a question about herself.  She wondered if Kara just had a tick or if she was hiding something.  She decided to push some more to try to find out but was beat to the punch by Jane. 

“Is she one of us?” Jane asked.

“What do you mean?” Kara said a bit too defensively.

“I think Jane is asking if your friend is a member of the LGBT community,” Maura added for clarification.

“No, Lena is straight,” Kara said with certainty.

Maggie immediately laughed out loud, “In what world?”

Kara looked at Maggie with a confused look, “This world of course.”

“Lena Luthor is not straight Kara.  She’s not even in the closet.  I read an open letter she wrote like a month ago for Out Magazine about being a non-straight female in a CEO role of a major company,” Maggie said with a chuckle but her face straightened when she noticed the frown Kara had developed.  “You seriously didn’t know?”

“She dates men,” Kara said as if it completely contradicted everything Maggie had just said.

“So, did I,” JJ said with a soft smile.

“I’m bisexual as well,” Maura agreed.

“I’m not picky,” Sara said with a shrug, which earned her an eye roll from Nyssa.

Kara looked as if every gear in her head was turning all at once and Maggie smiled devilishly at Alex who looked a bit concerned that her sister was going to shoot smoke out of her ears at any moment.  She didn’t think her sister could look any more shocked or confused until Waverly spoke up.

“So, I’m new to this community so I don’t know if this is okay to ask, but how does everyone here identify?” she asked shyly.  Nicole was rubbing her back in support.  “I’m still figuring all of this out and where I fit in so I’d love to hear where everyone else falls on the spectrum.”

Maggie spoke first, “we’re among friends so it’s totally okay to ask but up to each person if they choose to share.  However, I’m cool with it. I identify as lesbian.”

“Lesbian,” Alex agreed softly.  Maggie looked at her proudly and reached over to hold her hand in support.  It was still taking some adjusting for Alex to feel comfortable saying the words “I’m gay” or “Lesbian” out loud but she was getting more confident each day.

“Lesbian,” Nyssa repeated as well.

“Uh, pansexual I guess best describes me,” Sara said.  “But I don’t really like labels.”

“As I said, I’m bisexual,” JJ said.

Emily spoke immediately after, “I identify as lesbian.”

“Me too,” Jane said. “Lesbian I mean.”

“I fall somewhere between bisexual and pansexual,” Maura said looking at Waverly.

“You know I’m a lesbian and not a unicorn,” Nicole said with a wink to her blushing girlfriend.

All eyes landed on Kara who still looked a bit shook up at recent revelations, “Huh?” she said when she noticed everyone was looking at her.

Waverly spoke gently, “It’s your turn if you feel like sharing.”

“Oh, I’m straight. Totally straight. I date men,” Kara said with a new nervousness seeping into her tone.  “Not that there’s anything wrong with not straight.  I’m a huge ally and all but nope.  This girl here is straight as an arrow.”

Everyone in the room looked at Kara in shock as the girl continued her verbal vomit.

Maggie touched Alex gently, “Please stop her before her head explodes.”

Alex nodded and reached over to grab Kara’s flailing wrist, “Kara, we get it.”

Kara blushed a bit and nodded to her sister, letting her know she understood and mouthed a silent “Thank you” to her sister.

Trying to break the new tension, Sara spoke up, “I was told there would be drinking games and pizza.”

Maggie perked up immediately and pulled her cell phone out. “Sounds like a plan to me!  I’ll order pizzas if you’ll go get the games,” she said to Alex who hopped up and ran to her hall closet to collect her board games.

“Who’s up for Clue?” Alex said excitedly as she came back in the room with board games stacked almost as high as her head.

“Oh, this is going to be fun,” Emily said with a smile.


	2. Welcoming A Luthor To The Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick second chapter for those of you asking for more :) This is much shorter than the first chapter but I wanted to go ahead and get Lena in there and get her established into the group so we can have some fun in the next couple chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be more fun dialogue. Some games, Sara thinking she's an excellent match maker. Lena realizing Kara thought she was straight and Kara continuing to be oblivious to Lena's flirting. Just all kinds of fun stuff but I want to know what you guys want to see too!!! Give me some ideas! I know I want Lena to let her hair down and have some fun among friends.

It was nearing seven o clock and Alex and Maggie’s apartment currently looked like a scene from some cheesy high school chick flick.  Pizza boxes laid scattered around the room, some empty and some with the lids propped open, sporting a partly eaten pizza.  Empty beer bottles and wine glasses laid abandoned on end tables and the kitchen counter.  Currently, all the women were back sitting around the coffee table in the living room laughing loudly as Sara finished her story.  They had taken a break from board games when Maggie and Nicole got a bit too competitive at Jenga.

“And then I told Kendra if she didn’t get her feathered fiancé out of my face, I was going to clip his wings,” she said through a laugh as she took a swig of the beer in her hand.  Nyssa and she had moved to the loveseat with Sara leaning heavily into the brunette’s strong arms.  Alex and Maggie sat right next to them, Maggie sat on the loveseat beside Sara and Alex sat on the floor between her feet. She had one arm slung over Maggie’s right leg and the other was holding a half empty beer bottle.  Kara sat beside her holding an empty water bottle tightly in her hands.

Emily and JJ and Jane and Maura sat directly across from them on the couch with the two brunettes in the middle so they could harass one another throughout the night.  Nicole and Waverly had pulled chairs from the dining room to sit on to complete the circle.

“Explain to me again, how they had wings,” Maura asked.  She had become entranced by the stories being told.  Time travel and aliens and demonic revenants, it was almost unbelievable but here were these women sitting in front of her who had experienced each of these things daily for the last several years.

 “Okay, see Carter and Kendra were actually Egyptian royalty basically and they were lovers and when…” Sara’s story was suddenly interrupted by a tentative knock on the apartment door.

Kara’s eyes grew wide and she looked over to Alex, “that must be Lena.”

“Well go let her in then little Danvers,” Maggie said with a laugh.

Kara hopped off the ground quickly and moved a bit too quickly for a human but no one other than Sara, Alex, and Maggie seemed to notice.  They continued their conversation as Kara went to answer the door.

Emily took the distraction as an opportunity to confer with Jane about her thoughts. “Do you think Kara is who she says she is?” she whispered discreetly to the detective.

“Do you mean, do I think she’s straight? And the answer to that is hell no,” Jane said back to the raven-haired agent.

“Well that but I don’t know.  Something is off.  I don’t think she’s a bad person, I just think she’s hiding something,” Emily said seriously.

“We’re all hiding something Em, especially when we’re still so deep in the closet, we’re hanging out in Narnia.”

Emily rolled her eyes but nodded her agreement with Jane.  She could tell from the girl’s tone and nervousness when talking about her friend, Lena that there was something going on there.  She was interested to see how they interacted in person.  She looked over to JJ who seemed to have a similar train of thought as she side-eyed the door Kara was standing behind and talking quietly with another person.

Finally, Kara came from behind the door and the woman that followed behind her was stunning.  She stood a bit taller than Kara but only because of the bright red high heels she was sporting.  She wore a tight black dress that stopped at her knees and had her dark hair pulled back in a tight bun.

“Good to see you Agent Danvers, Detective Sawyer,” she said as she approached the group next to Kara.

“Please Lena, it’s Maggie,” Maggie said shaking hands with the woman.

“And Alex, you’re among friends here,” the brunette on the floor added.

Lena smiled cautiously before making eye contact with Kara causing a much more comfortable, warm smile to spread across her face.

“Are you going to introduce your friend to the rest of us Kara?” Sara asked, breaking the awkward silence.

“Oh yeah! Sorry, I’m being rude!” Kara said suddenly.  “Everyone this is Lena Luthor, Lena this is everyone.  You know Alex and Maggie already.  Uh, this is Sara Lance and Nyssa al Ghul.  Officer Nicole Haught and Waverly Earp.  Dr. Maura Isles and Detective Jane Rizzoli.  And Agent Emily Prentiss and Agent Jennifer Jaraeu.”

Lena shook hands with each person as Kara introduced them.

“You have a hell of a memory there Danvers,” Jane said as Lena made her rounds.

“Perks of being a reporter I guess,” Kara shrugged.

“You’re not a Luthor as in L-Corp are you?” Maura asked suddenly.

Lena instantly looked guarded, “One in the same.  I am the current CEO.  Are you familiar with our work?”

“Very much so!” the blonde answered excitedly.  “Your company’s work in the bio tech field right now is beyond what anyone could even imagine.”

Lena seemed to relax again as she smiled at the friendly woman, “Thank you very much.  What are you a doctor of?”

“Oh, I am the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts,” Maura responded proudly.

“Queen of the Dead,” Jane mumbled playfully earning her another glare from her partner.

 “I don’t guess we have an L-Corp on our earth do we Nys?” Sara asked the brunette she was leaning on.

“On your earth?” Lena asked clearly confused.

“It’s time to catch Ms. Luthor up I think,” Maggie said with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Through writing this I've realized that the first few chapters are going to be very slumber party *ish* and I realized that a lot of these characters probably didn't get to experience these things as teenagers. Alex probably didn't have a lot of friends and had an alien sister. Kara was an alien. Maggie was an outcast. Maura didn't really have friends because she was "strange." Emily moved around all the time as a kid. Jane wasn't a girly girl really. Lena definitely didn't have any friends because of her family. Nyssa lived with the League. So I thought it would be fun to give at least the first few chapters a fun, playful vibe. Give these characters something they probably never got to experience in childhood. So don't expect much drama or angst in this story. I want it to be fun and lighthearted and a much needed break for these ladies.
> 
> Just where I'm thinking with it.


	3. Building Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more filler til we get some clueless Supercorp flirting, some Nyssara sparring, and all kinds of other fun stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this one. I'm finding that Nyssa is surprisingly hard to write because she is so serious but I feel like there's a playful and fun side to her, particularly with Sara. Anyways, this is a bit of a filler because I wanted to establish some unlikely friendship and transition to the Nyssara sparring a couple people have asked about ;)

Once the group had caught Lena up on who everyone was and where they were from, it didn’t take long for drinking and games to start back up.  Currently, they were playing Pictionary.  It was Maura’s turn and Jane was rolling her eyes dramatically as the brilliant doctor once again was drawing something that no one recognized.  Finally the timer ran out and Maura dropped the marker and turn around.

“This one was an easy one guys!” she said to her team which consisted of Jane, Emily, JJ, Nicole, and Kara. 

“What is it?” Nicole asked turning her head to look at the odd shaped drawing on the white board.

“A giraffe!” Maura said pointing to the board as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“A giraffe!?” Jane exclaimed. “Maura, honey, in what world is that a giraffe?”

“You see the long neck and legs?” Maura said pointing to three humps facing in opposite directions. 

“I’m sorry,” JJ said shaking her head, “I just don’t see it.”

Maura dropped her head and made her way back to her seat as Sara got up to draw for her team.  Maura sat down onto the couch between Jane and Emily slightly pouting. 

Emily just patted her leg with a smile, “it’s okay.  You’ll get the next one.”

“Yeah,” Jane agreed.  “It’s nice to know you’re not good at literally everything. It leaves something for the rest of us,” she said with a smile and a peck to the blonde’s cheek.

“Okay, okay, it’s my turn,” Sara said interrupting the moment.  She dug into the jar on the table with various crumbled up pieces of paper in it and pulled one out, smiling a devilish smile as she read what was written on the paper.  She turned to the board quickly, removed the cap from the marker, and lifted it up to the board indicating she was ready.

JJ held the timer in her hand and flipped it upside, “Go!” she said as the sand starting flowing into the bottom of the hourglass.

Sara hadn’t been drawing for five seconds when Nyssa calmly said, “Dagger.”

“Yes!” Sara shouted, spinning around and throwing her arms in the air.

Groans erupted from the other team as Sara tossed the marker down and made her way over to Nyssa, planting a kiss on the girl’s lips as she sat down next to her. 

“This is ridiculous!” Jane said.  “How do you two keep getting these?”

“And who let those two be on the same team?” Nicole said agreeing with the curly headed detective.

This was the third time in a row Sara and Nyssa had scored points off of each other’s turns and all three times had been with words pertaining to their lives.  Ninja. Sword. And now Dagger.

A few more complaints joined as their team easily beat the other team by more than 10 points.

As the night went on and the drinks continued to flow, people broke off into groups organically.  Jane and Sara quickly developed a surprising friendship.  They were the sassiest two in the group and Maggie didn’t look forward to them teaming up on the rest of them later.  With the two of them combining their quick wit and confident attitudes, they could be in for a ride.  They were currently discussing Jane’s experience with Charles Hoyt, a serial killer who had taken a stab at Jane multiple times. Figuratively and literally.

On the other side of the couch, JJ and Kara were chatting about Kara’s recent promotion to journalist.  JJ was explaining how she worked with the media before she finished her profiler training.  Kara listened intently as JJ explained how they decided what information they released to the media and what they did not.

Nyssa and Emily were standing near the windows looking out over the city speaking in a language only the two of them understood.  Nyssa had been quiet with everyone at first but a couple drinks and Emily slipping into Arabic had made the brunette much more comfortable and she was starting to loosen up and show more personality.  She had listened as Emily explained about her mother’s work and the many places she had lived growing up and she shared the stories of some of her travel with Emily as well.

The loudest group, however, was what Maggie had officially and lovingly named “The Nerd Table.”  Alex, Lena, Maura, and Waverly were all sitting around the bar in the kitchen excitedly talking about science and ancient civilizations.  Nicole and Maggie had immediately been lost in the conversation and had stepped further into the kitchen and just chatted and listened from a distance.  Currently she could hear her beautiful, nerdy girlfriend saying something about a recent discovery in bioengineering.  She laughed as she watched the other three at the table ooh and ahh and then add their own inputs to the stories. 

Back across the room, Sara and Jane had moved on to talking about Sara’s fight training. 

“So, you’re for real, like a legit ninja?” Jane asked.

Sara shrugged, “I mean, I guess you could say that.”

“And Nyssa is a ninja too,” Jane said with a smirk sneaking onto her face.  “Who’s better?”

“Who’s better what?” Sara asked in confusion.

“Who’s a better ninja? You or Nyssa?” Jane asked again playfully.

“I mean, she trained me but you know what they say. Eventually the student surpasses the master,” Sara said with a wink.

“Unfortunately for you that is not the case in this situation,” Nyssa spoke coming up behind the blonde and draping her arms around the smaller woman’s neck. 

The topic of conversation had gotten everyone else’s attention and now all ears were on the two assassins. 

“I don’t know babe.  I’ve come a long way since you trained me,” Sara said.

“Wait, you guys don’t spar to stay in shape?” Maggie asked.

“We used to.  We haven’t sparred since before I left the League though, right?” Sara said looking to Nyssa for confirmation.

Nyssa simply nodded, “I believe so.”

“I think you two are the only couple here that physically fights each other for fun a couple times a week,” Emily said pointing to Alex and Maggie. 

“I’m sorry,” Sara spoke putting her hands in the air.  “I’m a little distracted by the fact that you think you could beat me in a spar.”

“Beloved, be realistic,” Nyssa said while touching Sara’s arm.  “I have been training since I could walk.  I taught you almost everything you know.” 

Jane’s eyes had gotten big and she looked like an excited kid on Christmas, “that sounds like a challenge to me.”

“It is simply fact,” Nyssa said with a shrug.

“If we had somewhere to settle this it would be on!” Sara exclaimed.

“I mean there’s a gym downstairs where Maggie and I train sometimes,” Alex said with a wink to her girlfriend.

Sara’s eyes lit up and she looked towards her girlfriend who she knew for a fact could never turn down a challenge.  “Get changed and let’s settle this beloved.”

Jane was practically jumping in her seat and caused everyone to laugh when she said, “Ninja fight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo what'd ya think?? Just some teasers, the next chapter will include the sparring. Who do you think will win?? You'll also get some clueless SuperCorp flirting. Some sweet Sanvers, Wayhaught, and Jemily moments and more Jane being a sassy sh*thead and Maura loving her anyways. Then the girls will need their sleep because Pride will be big! Considering them meeting up with some other characters we know and love there. Who would you like to see?? Hollstein? AU Clexa? Brittana? Give me your ideas guys! i love them!


	4. Ninja Fight!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short one for you guys cause we're still building. Giving you guys the answer to who wins the spar between Sara and Nyssa, the tiniest little tease of SuperCorp, and just some other small moments leading into the next chapter where I plan on bringing in two more special couples at once. This fic is about to get even crazier ya'll! Stay tuned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and all your wonderful comments! I don't have a full time beta currently so sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. I try to catch them but sometimes I get lazy lol
> 
> If you want to get with me directly, hit me up on Tumblr @lexaneverleft OR @leswritefics. Feel free to send me messages, fic ideas, or just thoughts there! You guys are amazing, truly <3

A change of clothes and a quick trip down to the gym in Alex and Maggie’s apartment complex followed.  Currently, Nyssa was standing on one side of the almost empty room with her eyes closed.  Sara was on the other side of the room stretching and doing a few kicks here and there.  The blonde rotated her neck to stretch it and finished just as Nyssa was opening her eyes.  They stepped towards each other and Sara gave the brunette a cocky wink.

“Ready?” she asked.

“With experience, one learns to always be ready,” Nyssa responded cheekily.

“This is going to be so good,” Jane said happily bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet.

The slightest of head nods from Nyssa indicated the start and immediately it became much more serious. Sara struck first with an easy blow to test Nyssa’s reflexes which were still as fast as ever.  She went for three more strikes which were once again easily blocked by the older assassin.  Nyssa was wearing the tiniest smirk on her face at Sara’s attempts to test her. 

For several minutes, the two were a blur.  Arms and legs flying every which way.  Very few of the shots ever making contact.  Finally, Nyssa quickly ducked a roundhouse kick from Sara and dropped down to the ground, swinging her leg in a circle as she did.  Her leg sweep caught the back of Sara’s left leg and sent the blonde tumbling to the hard mat with a grunt.

“That’s one beloved,” Nyssa said as she bent over Sara and offered her a hand up.

Sara accepted the help and hopped up to her feet quickly, immediately re-entering her fighting stance.

The other women watched as the two assassins started sparring again.  This time faster and more intense than the first time.  Sara ducked and Nyssa dodged and the two went back and forth around the room. 

“This is like some very specific type of porn,” Alex joked watching the two go back and forth.

“I’ll say,” Lena said with wide eyes as Sara just barely avoided an incoming right hand from Nyssa.

“Enjoying yourself Lena?” Maggie asked with a laugh.

“I’ve always had a things for blonde’s that kick ass,” Lena responded, still refusing to look away from the action as Sara had just pinned Nyssa to the ground and planted a playful kiss to her lips.

“Oh, like Supergirl,” Maggie said making sure Kara was paying attention to the conversation.

“Just like Supergirl,” Lena said, finally making meaningful eye contact with Maggie.

Maggie and Lena missed it but Alex watched as Lena’s words hit Kara’s ears.  The blonde blushed hard and dropped her phone loudly on the concrete floor.  Unfortunately for Kara, the noise attracted everyone in the room’s attention and she adjusted her glasses furiously. 

“You okay little Danvers?” Maggie asked with a sly grin.

“Fine, just fine,” Kara rushed out, picking her phone up off the floor and wiping the dust off of it carefully. 

Both Nyssa and Sara shrugged and went back to sparring.  They had agreed to do best out of three so whoever won this next match would be the winner.

All of the women watched excitedly as the two women stood toe to toe one more time.  Nyssa calmly said something in Arabic and Sara smoothly replied.  No one knew exactly what was said but from the slight blush that Emily had developed, Alex wasn’t totally sure she wanted to know.  Once again, Sara took to the attack first and the match started.  Sara was quick and aggressive in her attacks but Nyssa was smooth and smart in her defense. Every time Sara threw something at Nyssa, the brunette easily blocked it.  Finally, Sara tried a move that she had learned in ancient China from an actual ninja.  She faked left and then struck quickly with her right arm hoping to catch Nyssa off guard.  The plan backfired, however, when Nyssa realized exactly what was going to happen and caught the blonde’s arm, spinning quickly and flipping the smaller girl flat on the ground with a thud. 

Half of the other women in the room cheered and the other half groaned at Sara’s defeat.  In the ruckus, Jane frowned and discreetly handed Maggie a twenty-dollar bill.  The women gathered around Nyssa and Sara as the brunette helped her girlfriend to her feet again.

“That was amazing Nyssa,” Waverly said with wide eyes.

“I would love to learn a few of those moves,” Alex spoke to Nyssa as well.

“What happened to the student surpassing the master Lance?” Jane asked the pouting blonde.

Sara just glared at the curly headed detective and everyone laughed.  Even Sara cracked a smile and accepted the kiss on her cheek from Nyssa.

“I’ll get her next time,” she said as they started making their way out of the gym. “And hey, even if Nyssa did beat me, I can rest easy knowing I could kick anyone else in this room’s ass.”

“Anyone?” Alex asked the blonde quietly and then looked discreetly towards her sister who was walking ahead of them beside Lena and JJ.

“Well…7 out of 9 ain’t bad,” Sara said with a shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I would love to hear your thoughts and what you want to see! I always take what you guys say into consideration and I've been overwhelmed by the lovely comments on this fic <3 it's really what keeps me going! Anyways, as I said in the summary, next chapter will bring in two more couples and plan for it to be superrrrrr long because it's going to be super heavy on dialogue because we're going to tell some stories and maybe even get a little bit of angst and our girls talking about feelings whether they be happy, sad, funny, etc!


	5. Flirting Can Be Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that you would get to know who all of the new characters are this chapter but it appears that I told a bit of a fib. You get a little sneak peek and find out two but this chapter turned into something completely different than when I started it. Buttttt I think my people who have been asking for more SuperCorp will enjoy this one ;)

After they had returned from the gym and got settled back in the apartment, individual conversations quickly broke off again.  Everyone was scattered around the apartment and warm conversations and laughter filled the air making Maggie smile.  She watched as some of her closest friends and family happily got along and were enjoying each other’s company.  She was especially enjoying how comfortable Alex seemed.  She was afraid the woman was be nervous about meeting all of her friends like this but the woman had taken to it well.  She was shaken out of her thoughts by her phone ringing loudly.

“Sorry guys,” she said looking at her phone and checking the caller ID.  “Oh, hey babe, I’m going to take this,” she said giving Alex a kiss and excusing herself to their balcony. 

She was only gone for a little bit but came back into the room sporting a huge smile.  She sat down next to Alex and put her arm around the agent. 

“Everything okay?” Alex asked with concerned eyes.

“Of course, but this big gay party is about to get even bigger.  Are you okay with that?” she asked genuinely carrying about her partner’s comfort.

“Sure, who’s coming?” Alex asked.

“My cousin, Santana just called and they’re in town for Pride this weekend with some friends.  They were supposed to be staying at the Hampton but somehow their reservations got screwed up and she asked if she could stay with us for the weekend.  I told her that was okay if they didn’t mind sleeping on sleeping bags in the floor,” Maggie finished with a laugh.

“That’s totally fine,” Alex said with a smile and a kiss to Maggie lips.  “Any of your friends and family are my friends and family now.”

“Did I just hear Santana is coming?” Nicole asked interrupting the moment the two women were sharing.

“Yeah, apparently her and her wife Brittany are in town with two other couples to celebrate NC Pride and they had some trouble with their hotel. They’re going to hang with all of us the rest of the weekend, if no one has any objections,” Maggie said.

“The more the merrier,” Waverly said with a smile while everyone nodded their agreement.

“Oh, just so everyone knows before they get here,” Maggie said to the room, “Santana can be a little rough around the edges sometimes but she’s really just a big softy.”  

“What do you mean ‘rough around the edges?’” Kara asked the detective.

It was Jane who answered, “The first time we met she was 19 I believe and refused to call me anything but ‘The Italian Stallion’ the entire weekend.  The next year it was stilts, and then the following year it was string bean.  She only started calling me Jane two years ago.”

“She’s always called me Red and I don’t think she even knows my real name,” Nicole said. “But like Maggie said, she’s loyal as hell and someone you want on your side in a confrontation for sure.”

“It’s what makes her such a good attorney,” Maggie continued.  “She’s cutthroat and will fight for her clients like no attorney I’ve ever seen.”

“I just hope she isn’t bringing that Rachel girl again,” Jane said.  “She was nice enough but her nonstop singing drove me crazy.”

“Her girlfriend was nice though! What was her name?” Maura said bumping the tall detective sitting next to her. “Q---Quinn? Was that it?”

“Yeah, it was Quinn I believe,” Maggie confirmed.  “No, Rachel apparently is doing some big show on Broadway now.  Santana said something about bringing someone that would fit right in with my cop buddies and her spouse and I think the other couple are friends of Brittany’s.”

All the women nodded and eventually went back to their previous conversations.  Lena, who had previously been talking to JJ about her work at the Behavior Analysis Unit, looked up to meet eyes with Kara who was sitting just a seat over on the couch.  The eye contact lingered for just a moment before Kara cleared her throat and looked down at Lena’s empty wine glass.

“Would you like some more wine?” she asked reaching for the woman’s glass and standing without an answer.

“Sure, I’ll join you,” Lena responded while getting up and following the blonde into the adjoined kitchen.  She watched as Kara pulled the wine bottle out of the cooler and removed the cork.  “You don’t drink much, do you?” Lena asked curiously.

“It’s, uh, never been my thing,” Kara said watching the glass filling intently.

When Kara continued to pour until the wine had almost reached the top of the glass, Lena interrupted the younger woman’s train of thought, “Trying to get me drunk there Ms. Danvers?”

Kara cursed herself inwardly as she fumbled the bottle but managed to not spill any wine.  “No, of course not! I’m sorry, I guess I just zoned out,” she explained with a nervous smile.  She looked up from the wine and into Lena’s emerald eyes that were staring at her intently.  “Can I ask you something Lena?”

“Anything at all,” Lena responded back without hesitation.

“Why didn’t you ever mention that you were…you know…well I don’t know what term you use?  I’ve learned a lot of new ones today,” she said awkwardly motioning to the women in the living room with her hand.

Lena smiled warmly, “Not everything needs a label Kara.  Sexuality is fluid, it’s constantly moving and changing.  I don’t like to define myself.  I’ve just always let myself fall for who catches my eye and my heart.” Kara nodded her understanding before Lena continued, “And as far as me not telling you, I guess it never came up.  I figured everyone in National City knew and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable by making some weird, big announcement.”

“You wouldn’t have made me uncomfortable,” Kara said quickly.  “My sister is gay, I wouldn’t have minded,” Kara added while picking up the wine glass to hand to the brunette.

“I know but you’ve always been so kind to me and such an amazing friend,” Lena said while reaching across to touch the forearm of the hand Kara was picking up the wine glass with.  “I’ve always liked you and I’ve just always wanted you to like me.”

The words and the way Lena was looking at her so intently hit Kara hard.  She tried desperately not to react one way or another but her alien body defied her.  She squeezed the glass just a bit too hard and it shattered in her hand, glass and wine spilling everywhere.  The noise got the attention of everyone in the next room over and Alex and Maura both stood quickly to see what the commotion was about.  Before they could make it even two steps, however, Kara was waving them away.

“It’s okay, really,” she said calmly looking down at the mess.  “I’m sorry Alex, I’ll get it cleaned up.”

“Don’t worry about that, are you both good?” Alex asked looking concerned.

“We’re fine, we’re good,” Kara said looking towards Lena and noticing the white wine spilled all over her clothes.  “Lena, I’m so sorry.  I got wine all over you,” Kara scrambled looking for a towel to try to help clean up the young CEO.

“My clothes?” Lena asked in shock.  “I’m more worried about your hand, let me see it,” she said reaching out and taking Kara by the wrist and flipping her hand over, palm side up.  She used a towel to wipe away a few shards of glass and the wine off Kara’s hand and inspected it closely. 

“I’m okay, really,” Kara said, nervously trying to pull her hand out of Lena’s grip.

The CEO refused, however, and continued to check both sides of Kara’s hand to find that the girl didn’t have a scratch on her.  “Curious,” she said finally releasing the blonde’s hand.  “You just crushed that wine glass in your hand yet you don’t have any cuts whatsoever.” 

The blonde, who was now crouched down to pick up glass off the floor simply mumbled, “just lucky I guess.”

Lena squatted down beside the girl and offered her the towel she had just been using to dry Kara’s hands, “I doubt luck had anything to do with it.”

Kara’s head shot up and she met eyes once again with the brunette.  Her green eyes burned with playfulness, intensity, and something else that Kara couldn’t put her finger on.  She decided against speaking since words seemed to fail her at this moment anyways.  Finally, once Kara had picked up all of the broken glass, safely disposed of it in Alex’s trash can, and wiped up all of the spilled wine, she turned to Lena who was now trying to dab her clothes dry.

“Uhm, I’m really sorry again,” she said earnestly. “I have some extra clothes here if you would like something to change into.  It probably won’t be the most stylish you’ve ever looked but it will be dry.”

Lena looked up warmly at the younger woman and offered her a forgiving smile.  “That would be great,” she said.

Kara showed Lena to Alex’s room where she had some spare PJ’s stashed and pulled out the only pair that didn’t have cartoon characters or puppies on them.  The bottoms were long and a light grey with green strings hanging out of the front to tighten the waist band.  The top was a green, long sleeve Henley style shirt.  She handed the clothes to Lena bashfully and apologized once more before showing her to the bathroom and joining the others in the living room while Lena changed clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know your thoughts on this one. Kara and Lena are tough to write because on the show, so much of their chemistry is physical. Anywaysssss, next chapter, for sure, you will meet all 6 new characters that are coming in. We know 2 now. Santana and Brittany but who could be the other four??? Here's a hint. They will be two sets of couples and one is a fan favorite and has been requested to me so many times for this fic. Soooooo let's see what happens!


	6. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls play a little drunken truth or dare :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know you've been waiting for a while so this one is a long one! I wanted it to be fun and make sure to capture a touch of everyone so it may be a tad wordy but I hope you all enjoy!!!

With Lena changed and having returned to the group, conversations continued throughout the apartment.  Groups of two, three, and four were scattered here and there laughing and chatting about a multitude of things.  Maggie was in the middle of telling a story about a sting operation she was on earlier this year when there was a knock at the door.  Maggie stopped mid story and jumped up from her seat to go answer the door. She cleared the room in record time and swung the door open without checking the peep hole.

“Maggie!” the group heard and then was surprised when Maggie was nearly tackled by a tall girl with a head full of blonde hair.

Maggie stumbled back a few steps but stayed on her feet much to her own surprise. “It’s good to see you Brittany,” she said while wrapping her arms around the girl who hadn’t loosened her grip on the detective at all.

Alex got up and made her way over to the hugging women as five more women slid in the door quietly.  The last one, a blonde, closing the door behind her.

Finally, after a solid minute, Brittany finally let go of Maggie and took her place beside a thin, slightly shorter woman.  The woman’s hair was jet black and she wore it in long, loose curls.  She had on a skin tight, green dress that stopped at mid-thigh and a pair of heels that added at least 3 inches to her height.  She rolled her eyes playfully at the blonde and then hugged Maggie as well, though not nearly as long as the previous one.

“I’m sorry your hotel arrangements got messed up but I’m so happy to see you Tana,” Maggie said as the woman pulled back.

“Same here,” she said genuinely before putting on a playful smirk and directing her attention at Alex. “I suppose this is the Sapphic FBI Agent you can’t stop going on about?” she said reaching out to shake Alex’s hand.

“You can’t stop going on about me huh?” Alex said with a wink at the detective. 

“Could you at least make it to the living room before you start embarrassing me?” Maggie said with a laugh to her favorite cousin and leading the group into the living room.  “And maybe introduce us to your friends first.”

“Oh Maggie, always procedure before fun, fine,” Santana said with another eye roll.  “Well hi, everyone.  I’m Santana Lopez and this is my wife Brittany Lopez-Pierce,” Santana said indicating the blonde to her right. 

The woman had a huge smile on her face and greeted everyone in kind.  She had on an interesting outfit which consisted of a pair of blue jeans that had several patches on them and a bright, patterned top.  She wore plain Converse tennis shoes but still stood a bit taller than her wife despite Santana’s high heels.  Her long, blonde hair hung down over her right shoulder and was pin-straight.

The four women standing behind them, stepped up a bit on either side of the couple.  Santana signaled to the right of Brittany where the first two women to be introduced stood.   Both girls stood shorter than Brittany.  The brunette slouched a little and had a gothic look to her.  Short, black hair, dark eyes, and a brooding, pouty lip. She wore all black from the slightly bulky combat boots on her feet to the leather jacket and spiked choker around her neck.  The blonde, that was hugged up next to her seemed to almost completely contradict her.  She wore a pair of jeans and a white button up shirt that was covered with a plain, blue sweater.  Her shoes were simple and her hair was half up and half down.  

“This is Brittany’s friend Laura Hollis, and her girlfriend Carmilla Karnstein,” Santana said.  Laura waved happily but Carmilla looked slightly less thrilled to be around so many new people.  “Laura is a freelance journalist and Camilla, well, you know I don’t know what you do,” Santana said looking towards the quiet girl.

“I’m actually going to school to get my PhD,” Carmilla said calmly while Laura nodded excitedly.

Kara’s ears perked up at hearing there was another journalist in the room and she made a mental note to talk to Laura later.

“And this,” Santana said, pointing directly to her left, “is Lexa Woods and Clarke Griffin.”

Once again, another blonde and brunette combo.  The blonde, who Santana had introduced as Clarke, wore a simple pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue v neck t-shirt that accentuated her bright blue eyes.  She had shoulder length, blonde hair that fell loosely in waves, all around her face.  Clarke looked friendly and smiled as Santana introduced them.  The woman next to her, Lexa, looked slightly more intimidating, even to Alex.  She was only a bit taller than the girl next to her and by no means the tallest woman in the room but she held herself with a certain air about her.  She looked serious but kind and was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, black boots, and a white t-shirt with a red flannel over it.  Her hair was long and pulled back in long, intricate braids. 

“Lexa kicks my ass in the gym four times a week but her primary profession when she isn’t torturing me is, she’s a member of the Ohio State Troopers SWAT division,” Santana said indicating the brunette who just shook her head and smiled softly.  “And her lovely wife, Clarke, is currently in medical school.”

Once introductions had been made, all six women made spots for themselves around the room. As everyone got settled, Emily spoke up.  “Lexa right?” she said to the long haired woman who had just sat down on the floor next to her wife. 

  
Lexa looked up quickly, not expecting anyone to address her right off, “Yes.”

 

“So you work for the Ohio State Police?” Emily asked.

 

“Oh, yeah.  SWAT Division actually, though we all have to do patrol rotations,” she said.

 

“How long have you been on the force?” Jane asked the girl.

 

Lexa looked thoughtful for a moment, “Well, I started at the Academy about 6 months after I left the military so going on three years now, I guess.”

 

Emily simply nodded like she had known all along that the woman was military, “Ah, I thought so.  What branch did you serve in if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

“US Marine Corps,” Lexa said proudly.  “Six years and two tours in Afghanistan and Iraq.”

 

“That’s impressive,” Emily said.  “Thank you for your service.”  Everyone nodded their agreement.

 

Lexa nodded in thanks to the kind words, “Thank you.  I enjoyed it but wanted to be back in the states with my wife full time.”  At that, the brunette put her arm around the blonde and pulled her a little closer.

 

“How did you know?” Clarke asked Emily.

 

“Know what?”

 

“You said ‘I thought so’ when Lex said she was military.  How did you know that?” Clarke asked politely.

 

“Damn profiler,” Jane said with an eye roll which earned a laugh from half of the group.

 

“Emily and I work for the FBI as members of the Behavior Analysis Unit,” JJ spoke up.  “Our whole job is to analyze behavior and know things about people that they probably don’t even realize they’re doing.” 

 

“Military is usually pretty easy to pick out,” Emily said.  “No offense.  You all just carry yourselves a certain way that is pretty easy to pick out.” 

 

“No offense taken,” Lexa said with a small smile.

 

“How does it work?” Laura asked cautiously.  “Profiling I mean.”

 

“It’s just all about watching people and the way they react in situations,” Emily said.

 

“And sometimes it’s just simple observations that everyone looks over,” JJ added.

 

“Could you profile anyone in this room?” Sara asked. 

 

Emily shrugged humbly, “Some people are harder to read than others but everyone has a tell.  I could show you I guess, but it can be a little invasive.”

 

Some people in the room looked hesitant but everyone nodded their agreement.  “This is my favorite party trick,” Jane added.

 

“Okay, um, I guess we’ll start with an easy one,” Emily said looking around.  “Clarke, Santana mentioned you were in medical school but I’m going to say you have a different passion.  Art?  You lean towards charcoal on paper as your medium of choice? And you’re left handed.”

 

Clarke looked surprised and just nodded, “How did you know that?”

 

“When Santana mentioned that you were in medical school, you dropped your head in humility rather than lifting your chin in pride.  It seems that medicine is more of an expected path for you than a passion.  You also have slight smudge marks on the bottom of your left hand where you have been drawing recently.”

 

Clarke turned her hand over to look at the faint but definite smudge marks there, “Wow.”

 

“Do another,” Jane said smiling.  She had watched Emily do this numerous times and it never got any less impressive.

“It’s hard to do it and not pry,” JJ said.

“Try me,” Sara said.  “We’re trained with the league to control our expressions.”

Emily smiled and looked at JJ, “You can take this one.”

“We’ve had a chance to talk quite a bit tonight so I can profile your personality more than just your behavior,” JJ warned.

“Give me your best shot,” Sara said.

“Okay, you asked for it,” JJ said with a chuckle.  “I’m going to say you’re a leader but it doesn’t come naturally.  You’ve had to train yourself to get use to taking responsibility.  You’re most likely the youngest child of your parents.  You have or had an older sibling or siblings who took the lead but it has since been thrust upon you for whatever reason.”

Sara dropped her head and fidgeted with her hands a bit.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” JJ said warmly.

Sara’s head shot up in surprise and she was going to get defensive but she noticed a familiar sadness in JJ’s eyes.  “Uh, it’s okay but I get the picture.  I’ll admit, you’re pretty good.”

“Like we said, it’s just all about reading behavior,” Emily said.  “The way Kara adjusts her glasses when she gets nervous, the way Jane uses humor as a replacement for any emotion.”

“Hey! That’s just rude,” Jane said.

Emily chuckled at Jane’s mock offense, “the downfall of it, is you end up knowing more about people than they want you to know most of the time. It becomes second nature and it’s hard to turn it off.  It can make us a bit overly suspicious on occasion.”  She looked over towards Kara and watched as the girl adjusted her glasses under Emily’s gaze. 

She seemed to notice her mistake and frowned before turning to Laura.  “Did Santana say you were a journalist?” Kara asked the blonde.

Laura smiled a bright smile, “Oh, uh, yeah a little bit. I have an online vlog and I do some reporting.”

“That sounds really exciting,” Kara said. “I am a reporter for Catco Magazine here in National City.”

Laura’s smile got even bigger if that was possible, “I would love to pick your brain some time!”

“Uhm, sure,” Kara said.  “I’m still learning myself though.”

Lena cut in on the conversation then, “Don’t let her humbleness fool you Laura.  She is an amazing journalist.  She’s made even me sound good in her articles.” 

“I only make you sound good because you are good Lena.  The best,” Kara said, meeting eyes with the brunette.

The room was quiet for a few tense moments before Maggie cleared her throat, “Okayyyy…moving on.”

 

The conversation went on lightly for a long time after that with everyone getting to know the 6 new members of the group.  Drinks were passed out and games started back up eventually.  Sometime around midnight, almost everyone was good and drunk and someone suggested they play Truth or Dare.

“What is this? An 8th grade slumber party?” Santana said with a laugh.

“Oh I loved 8th grade Tana!” Brittany said excitedly.  “Our slumber parties were the best,” she added with a wink. “Someone start please.”

Maggie smirked at her cousin but spared her further embarrassment, “Okay, any rules?”

“We’ve all been drinking so we probably shouldn’t do anything involving driving or anything overly dangerous,” Waverly said smartly.

“Agreed,” Maggie said.

“Obviously, your truth’s have to be the truth,” Carmilla said with a lazy shrug.

“Yeah, and the only way to not complete a truth or dare is to chug something really gross that the challenger mixes!” Brittany said.

“Okay, I think we’re good on rules then.  We’ll choose who asks who questions ‘spin the bottle’ style,” Maggie said dropping an empty tequila bottle in the middle of the circle.

 “How do we decide who goes first?” Laura asked.

“Let’s do oldest first,” Jane said with an evil smirk.

“Oh, fuck you Rizzoli,” Emily laughed and then leaned forward into the middle of the circle and grabbed the empty bottle.  She flicked her wrist and spun the bottle hard.  It spun for several seconds before slowing and come to a stop with the neck of the bottle pointing directly at Nyssa.

“Now what?” Nyssa asks through her thick accent.

“You’ve never played Truth or Dare?” Clarke asked in surprise.

“We had very little time for games when I was a child,” Nyssa said.  There was no bitterness in her voice, she was simply factual.

“It’s easy babe,” Sara answered.  “You choose Truth or Dare and then Emily has to give you a challenge.  If you choose truth, she’ll ask you something and you must answer with the complete truth.  If you choose dare, she’ll give you a challenge that you must complete.  If you can’t or won’t answer, you have to drink a gross drink that Emily mixes.  Once you finish, you’ll spin and you’ll give the next person their challenge.”

After she had listened to Sara’s explanation of the game, Nyssa nodded and looked at Emily.  “I choose dare,” she said to the woman.

“I would tell you to be easy on the newbie but I’d be wasting my breath,” Maggie said with a laugh as a devilish grin spread across Emily’s face. 

“Okay Nyssa.  For your dare, we’re going to blindfold you and 6 of us, including Sara, are going to kiss you on the cheek.  After all 6 have kissed your cheek, you have to guess which number is Sara and kiss her on the lips before taking your blindfold off. So, you better be confident in your answer.”

Sara laughed as she stood up from the circle, “that’s child’s play.”

“You think she’s that good Sara?” Jane asked.

“I know she is,” Sara said confidently. 

Nyssa also looked confident as Maggie tied a scarf around her eyes and waved her hand in front of Nyssa’s face to make sure she couldn’t see through. 

Emily stood up and motioned for Sara to join her on the other side of the circle.  She also waved over Lena, Clarke, Laura, Waverly, and JJ.  She silently ordered for all 6 women to put their hair up.  Once they all were ready and lined up in front of Nyssa, who still stood silently across the circle, Emily spoke.

“Okay, here’s number 1.” Laura walked over and place a kiss on Nyssa’s cheek.

“Number 2.” Clarke followed Laura’s lead and placed a kiss on the same cheek.

“Number 3.” This time Sara stepped up and followed suit.  As she pulled away, she saw the tiniest upturn in Nyssa’s mouth.  She knew.

After that, Lena, Waverly, and JJ all took turns stepping up and kissing Nyssa’s cheek. 

Once they had finished Emily asked Nyssa, “Okay, now who do you think was Sara?”

Nyssa stood for a moment in thought, “Hmm…number…6.” Nyssa said confidently.  That was JJ’s number.

Sara looked shocked for a half second before she noticed the smirk on Nyssa’s face and realized what the woman was doing.  Nyssa must have had more to drink than she thought tonight, because the woman wasn’t typically one for teasing except with Sara.

“Okay,” Emily said trying to mask the disappointed tone in her voice.  “Let’s see if you were right.”

JJ looked over at Emily with a bit of worry in her eyes before Emily finally nodded and shrugged, mouthing the word “Sorry” to her wife.  JJ shook her head and walked over to Nyssa and stepped in close.  The brunette sensed her presence immediately and put her hands on either side of the blonde’s face and started to pull her closer.  Their lips were almost touching when Nyssa turned her head and spoke, “Number 3.”

“What?” Emily said as everyone around the room broke into a smile starting to realize what had happened.

“Number 3, come here,” Nyssa said, releasing JJ’s face gently.  JJ stepped away as Sara walked up to Nyssa, put her hands on her face, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.  The kiss lasted several seconds before Sara pulled away and then reached up to take the blindfold off Nyssa’s eyes.  When she met eyes with the smaller woman, she smiled fondly.

“You should have seen your face Prentiss,” Jane said through her laughter.  She reached over and clinked glasses with Nyssa who had just retaken her seat on the floor.

“When did you know?” Emily asked.

“As soon as she kissed my cheek,” Nyssa said.  “I could smell her perfume and I would recognize her kiss anywhere.  I just thought it would be fun for you to think you were going to have to watch your wife kiss me because of your own dare.”

Everyone in the room was cracking up at this point, even Emily.  She reached over and gave Nyssa a high five to prove she wasn’t angry at her for the prank.

“Okay, okay,” Maggie said still chuckling.  “Nyssa’s turn.”

Nyssa reached forward and spun the bottle and watched as it spun around and around.  When it came to a stop, it pointed towards JJ.

“Truth,” she said, figuring it was a safer bet after what Emily had just had Nyssa do.

“Hmm…,” Nyssa hummed in thought.  “What is the most annoying thing that Emily does?”

JJ laughed out loud, “You’re going easy on me. I appreciate that.”

“I can chime in on this one if you can’t think of anything Jayje,” Jane said playfully.

“That’s enough out of you ma’am,” Emily said swatting Jane on the leg.

“I think the most annoying thing that Emily does is, she gives in to whatever Henry wants.  Literally, all he has to do is give her the puppy dog eyes and she’s a goner.  He could get away with murder with this one,” JJ says pointing towards Emily.

“I do not,” Emily said defensively. 

“Em,” JJ drawled.

“Okay, maybe a little but those puppy dog eyes are killer!”

“Sounds like Henry and Kara have the puppy dog eyes down pat,” Alex chuckled.

Kara started to say something but Lena interrupted, “Don’t even.  Last week we didn’t go to the vegan restaurant I wanted to try for lunch because you threw the puppy Danvers eyes at me.  They’re impossible to say no to! You’re just so adorable and helpless with them.”

Kara blushed hard at Lena’s compliment and decided against arguing any further. 

“Aww, how long have you been together?” Laura asked Kara and Lena.

Kara sat up straight and shook her head, “Oh no, we’re not—Lena and I are just—I’m straight.”

Lena simply smiled and shook her head slowly at Kara’s awkwardness.  “We’re not a couple,” she said finally saving the stuttering Kryptonian.  “She’s my best friend.”

Laura nodded her understanding as JJ reached over and spun the bottle for it to eventually stop on Nicole. 

“Truth,” Nicole said to JJ.  She had drunk a few too many Whiskey Neat’s with Maggie to get off the floor to do anything.

JJ thought for a moment before speaking, “Let’s see the most embarrassing picture OF YOU on your phone!”  She didn’t want Nicole to pull any loopholes and embarrass Waverly instead.

Nicole blanched and shook her head.

“Or I can mix you up a special cocktail,” JJ said with a shrug.

That didn’t sound like a promising idea either.  “Okay, let me look.”   Nicole unlocked her phone and pretended to search through her pictures for a few seconds, knowing the whole time which photo was the most embarrassing.  Finally, she clicked on the picture and showed it to Waverly who blushed slightly but nodded her agreement. 

She flipped the phone around so everyone could see and dropped her head.  The room was silent for a few minutes before she heard Maggie’s voice, “Oh. My. God.” Immediately after, laughter broke out and Nicole worked up the nerve to look up.

What everyone had just seen was a full body picture of Nicole standing in the living room of the Earp homestead.  Her bright red hair sat on top of her head in a high pony tail and she had her hands on her hips while grinning ear to ear.  The way she was standing could only be called a “Pageant stance.”  What made the photo so funny was that the police officer was only wearing Waverly’s high school cheerleading outfit.  The skirt was even shorter than it would be on Waverly because of the height difference and the bottom of the shirt didn’t quite reach the top of the skirt, showing quite a bit of pale midriff. 

“First off, don’t be so embarrassed because you look hot Haught,” Maggie said trying to suppress her laughter and also make her friend feel better.  “But can I ask why?”

“I was trying to make Waverly laugh,” Nicole said.  “There was a lot going on back home and it had been a rough few weeks and I thought this would give her a laugh.  And in my defense, I was right!”

Waverly nodded her agreement.

“That is awesome,” Emily said as everyone’s laughter started to die down.  “I applaud your commitment to humor.”

“Well thanks,” Nicole said, closing the photo.

“You want to send that to me?” Jane asked.  “I want to make sure your kids see it one day.”

“Absolutely not,” Nicole laughed as she stuffed her phone back in the pocket of her sweatpants.

The game went on for a while with everyone getting more and more drunk as the game went on.

Nicole’s spin landed on Santana who asked for a dare.  Nicole made her swap clothes with someone in the room of her choice.  She elected to switch clothes with Alex who was wearing pajama pants and a Bare-Naked Ladies t-shirt.  No one could decide if it was more humorous to see Santana in Alex’s clothes that were quite a bit too big on her because of the height difference or seeing Alex squeezing into Santana’s thigh length, skin tight dress.  Though Maggie appreciated it, more than found it funny. 

Santana’s spin landed on Carmilla who also chose dare.  Everyone laughed as Carmilla had to look directly into Kara’s eyes and make her “O” face for 30 seconds.  Poor Kara fidgeted and blushed the entire time.  Even more so when Carmilla winked at her afterwards and said, “That was amazing.” Earning her a soft slap on the arm from Laura for teasing Kara.

Carmilla’s spin stopped somewhere between Alex and Maggie but everyone decided that it was closer to Alex who ended up having to do as many pushups as she could in Santana’s dress.  Everyone laughed as Santana threatened Alex about not ripping her Dolce & Gabanna.

Alex’s spin lead to Maggie having to prank call J’onn.  Unfortunately, their fun didn’t last long though because in their drunken haze, they had forgotten that J’onn could read minds. 

Maggie then dared Clarke to recreate a YouTube video of the group’s choice.  The group hovered around Maggie’s phone for a while before they decided on “Chocolate Rain.”  The room erupted in laughter as Clarke used a hairbrush as a microphone and a pair of headphones that Waverly had packed for her flight, to recreate the video.  They laughed as the perky blonde dropped her voice down as low as it could go and sang each word of the song.

Clarke’s then landed on Waverly who chose truth. “Have you ever faked it?” Clarke asked the girl.  Waverly blushed hard and nodded slowly in shame before confirming quickly to Nicole that it was not with her.  “Who hasn’t faked it?” Sara said laughing.

Waverly landed on Laura who also chose truth.  Waverly thought on it for a bit before asking Laura about the crazies place she had hooked up with someone.  Laura hummed in thought for a while before starting to tell the story of when her and Carmilla had sex at the top of the Eifel Tower in Paris. Everyone’s face started out skeptical but as the story went on, and Carmilla nodded her agreement in the background, their faces changed from skeptical to shocked and then impressed.  The story earned them both slaps on the back and high fives.

Laura took her spin and it landed on Maura who then had to dance around the room for a minute with the broom to no music.  Jane laughed especially hard as up-tight Maura, let the alcohol take over her body and allowed her to dance that broom all around the apartment.

Once Maura had caught her breath from her waltz, she spun and landed on Lexa who had to tell her most embarrassing intimate moment which ended her with a broken nose and sitting on a side walk handcuffed with a girl’s boyfriend beside her also in handcuffs.  “I’ve had better moments.  I was a different person before the Marines.” Lexa said with a shrug.

Lexa then dared Brittany to make a 1-minute rap about anything but then had to perform it for everyone with a mouth full of Marshmallows.  Everyone laughed as Brittany rapped about a cup (that confused everyone) with her mouth stuffed full of mini marshmallows.  It was impossible to understand her but the visual was enough to have even Nyssa crying with laughter.

Brittany got Sara next and dared the girl to show off her best pickup moves on someone in the room.  Never one to miss an opportunity to make someone blush, Sara chose Kara.  They both got up and walked over to the island in the kitchen and Sara proceeded to hit on Kara.  The taller blonde adjusted her glasses and blushed furiously as Sara asked her what planet she was from with a wink.  “This one?” Kara said.  “Nah, can’t be, because you’re out of this world,” Sara said with a laugh.  Kara breathed a sigh of relief as everyone else busted out into laughter again. 

Both girls returned to the circle and Sara spun the bottle, landing on Lena.  “You’re fishing for compliments,” Jane scoffed as Sara asked Lena who she thought had the best body in the room.  This eventually led to Lena standing as Alex, Brittany, Sara, Lexa, and Kara all stood in front of her seriously examining each one.  Finally, she asked them to raise their shirts up so she could see their abs.  With the alcohol coursing through their veins, there was no hesitation except for Kara who slowly pulled her shirt up to match the other four women.  Lena looked at each one carefully before meeting eyes with Kara and smirking.  “I’m calling it, it’s Kara,” she said finally.  Maggie and Santana both groaned as they had developed their own side competition as to which of their ladies had better abs.  Lexa and Sara both shrugged and dropped their shirts.  “They really just need to go ahead and hook up,” Sara whispered to Jane as she passed.  

Lena’s truth question went to Jane who had to tell the story of the time her mom caught her in bed with her first girlfriend.  Maggie and Emily both laughed harder than everyone as they imagined Angela’s face and over the top reaction.

Finally, it was Jane’s turn and there was only one person left.  She didn’t even have to spin. She looked directly at Kara and smiled the biggest grin.  Everyone was well past drunk and was starting to move right into hammered at this point.  But Kara still seemed uptight and nervous and Jane thought she knew why. 

“Okay, what’ll it be Danvers?”

Kara thought hard for several seconds.  She met eyes with both Jane and Emily who were focused hard on her.  Truth could be dangerous.  “Dare,” she said finally.

Jane’s smile grew even wider and Kara felt even more nervous.  Had she made the wrong choice?

“I dare you to kiss someone in this room for 30 seconds and not a little cheek peck.  Full on the lips,” Jane said.  “But you can’t kiss Maura,” she added throwing her arm around the girl.

Kara watched as Emily, Alex, and Sara all did the same with JJ, Maggie, and Nyssa.  Everyone else must have caught on because as she looked around the room, each of the couples subtly moved closer to one another.  Finally, Kara’s eyes landed on the only other single woman in the room.  Her raven hair fell around her face as she tried to look anywhere but at Kara, failing when she turned her head and their eyes locked on one another.

“Looks like you’ve only got one choice,” Jane said with a knowing shrug. 

Kara started to internally panic.  This made her stomach knot up and made her…was she nervous?  No, absolutely not.  Lena is her best friend.  A drunken kiss is just that.  And if it’s just for truth of dare? What’s the big deal?  Kara continued to wage the war inside her head.  Somewhere in the back, she rationalized that she could just drink whatever drink Jane could come up with and be completely unaffected by it but some other voice, saying something Kara didn’t recognize made up some reason why that wouldn’t work. 

Finally, to everyone’s shock, Kara turned fully to Lena and looked her in the eyes. “Do you mind letting me kiss you for my dare?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh had to leave ya'll with a little cliffhanger there ;) Hope you aren't too mad at me! I'll try to update soon! Until then, let me know what you think! I love getting your feedback!


	7. Protector of National City (No Matter The Cost)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know it's been a little while but I have like 5 fics going right now (one very special Clexa fic that has about 80% of my attention so watch for that one Clexa fans) and my brain is all over the place. First of all, I want to thank everyone for the kudos and comments. Ya'll are so sweet and it is seriously the fuel that keeps me going. Second, I know this is short but it is just a bit of a filler chapter because the next chapter is a BIG one because our girls are going to Pride! And they're going to run into even more of our favorite girl loving girls so I hope you're not too mad that it isn't super long. Also, don't hate me. Enjoy! :)

Kara blushed furiously as she asked Lena for permission to kiss her.  She adjusted her glasses and shifted uncomfortably as she waited on a response from Lena.  She wouldn’t blame the girl for saying no.

To her surprise, Lena responded fairly quickly, “I mean you have to complete your dare.  I don’t want to force you to have to drink something nasty.” 

Kara looked shocked and at least four other women in the room looked absolutely giddy at this turn of events.  Alex and Maggie smirked at each other knowingly and Jane and Emily even snuck in a subtle high five. 

“Well, uh, thank you,” Kara stuttered.  “I guess we just…” she shifted her position to face Lena more and stilled.  Lena, knowing Kara wasn’t going to make another move, shifted closer to the girl until their knees bumped.  She smiled kindly at the girl who looked like she was about ready to jump out of her skin from nervousness and put a comforting hand on her knee.

“It’s okay Kara,” she said.  “It’s just a kiss.  I’m sure you’ve kissed people before right?” Lena joked, trying to break the tension.

“No one like you,” Kara said immediately and sincerely before blushing hard again.  Lena smiled warmly and blushed a bit at that too.  “I mean, not a girl you know? I’ve never kissed a girl.”  Kara corrected quickly.

Lena nodded her understanding and reached up and put her hand on the back of Kara’s neck and pulled the girl in gently.  “Just relax,” she said as she pulled her closer.

Everyone in the room was holding their breath, including Kara.  Her heart was beating faster than it ever had before and her stomach felt like it was doing backflips.  She listened and could hear Lena’s heart speed up a bit too and wondered if it was for the same reason hers was.  Their lips were not even centimeters apart now, she could feel Lena’s hot breath on her face and could smell a hint of bourbon on her lips.  In that moment, everything went into slow motion for Kara.  Lena’s lips were just about to touch hers when there was a loud, annoying squeal in her ears and then immediately after her phone started to ring.

She pulled away quickly from Lena and looked into the other woman’s eyes.  She looked…disappointed? That’s ridiculous.  Why would she be disappointed? Kara thought.  “I’m sorry,” she said pulling her phone out of her pocket and checking the caller ID.  It was Winn.

Everyone in the room groaned and looked defeated as Kara answered the phone and excused herself from the group.

“I tried,” Jane said in defeat as she flopped back into the couch, taking a long swig of her beer.

Alex and Maggie appeared to be both disappointed that Jane’s plan hadn’t played out and also concerned about the phone call.  Kara looked serious as she listened to whoever was on the other end.

The room sat in relative silence until Kara entered a few seconds later.  “I’m sorry guys,” she said.  “Something has come up with work that I have to go take care of.”  She made eye contact with Alex to let her know that it was not CatCo business she was talking about.

“At one A.M.?” Emily asked checking her watch.

“Uhh…yeah. You know what they say:  A journalist’s job is never done,” Kara said nervously.

“I’m not sure that’s how the saying goes,” Maura said with a slur.

Kara looked to Lena who was still sitting on the floor, looking up at her with the same look on her face as before.  “I should be back soon,” she said.

Without waiting for any more questions, Kara darted toward the door and was gone.

 

What was supposed to be a quick Supergirl mission, turned into a several hour long ordeal when the alien involved turned out to have some illegal alien weapons.  Kara came trudging back into Alex and Maggie’s apartment hours later to find that everyone was asleep.

Alex and Maggie were cuddled together in bed while Jane and Maura slept peacefully on the floor in their bedroom.  Emily and JJ were sharing one couch and Nicole and Waverly were piled ungracefully on the other.  All of the other couples were spread out on the floor all across the apartment.  Kara looked around the room and finally spotted Lena, huddled under a blanket near the large windows that looked out over National City.  About three feet away from her there was an empty sleeping bag with a pillow and a note on top.  Kara tiptoed over to the sleeping bag and picked up the note and began reading:

_Kara,_

_I hope everything went okay with your work thing.  I figured you would be tired when you came in so I set up your sleeping bag for you.  Thank you for inviting me tonight. I had fun.  See you in the morning._

_Lena_

Kara smiled at the note and tucked it into her pants pocket for safe keeping.  She used her super speed one last time for the night and changed into her pajamas and was tucked into the sleeping bag in seconds.  She smiled contently and closed her eyes, hoping for a few hours’ sleep before what was sure to be a crazy day.

What Kara didn’t know was that Emily hadn’t really been sleeping soundly and had heard the blonde come in.  She had watched her walk over and read the letter with a smile and rolled her eyes at the blonde and brunette’s obvious attraction to one another.  She had then watched in awe as the girl had sped out of the room and back in, wearing pajamas, in the blink of an eye. 

 _That’s what she’s hiding._ Emily thought.  She dozed off not long after, ready to quiz Maggie as soon as she woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, my SuperCorp lovers, don't hate me! We all love a slow burn right? Right? Anyways, very short but I got you past the cliffhanger now and the next chapter is going to be a monster so bare with me as I work on it. As always, thanks for all your love and feel free to follow me on Tumblr @tattedkat2314 and @lexaneverleft
> 
> Also, starting to post some on @leswritefics just about fic stuff! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride festivities begin and we meet another newcomer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start this, be forewarned that I am not 100% happy with this chapter BUT you guys have been waiting patiently for so long that I wanted to reward your patience so here is the next chapter. I hope you like it because I stressed over outfits for our ladies for days and days lol.

The next morning, Maggie awoke alone in her and Alex’s bed.  She could hear quiet commotion in the kitchen and smiled remembering that almost everyone she held dear was currently in the apartment.  She stretched and sat up, looking towards the kitchen and saw Alex’s passing out coffees to Jane, Nicole, and Sara who all sat at the bar.  She hopped out of bed, not feeling nearly as hungover as some of her friends and entered the kitchen with a smile.  She pecked Alex on the lips softly and accepted the coffee that Alex handed her, gratefully.

“Morning everyone,” she beamed.

“Shhhh….” Emily shushed her from the kitchen table.  She was sitting next to JJ with her head resting in her hands.  “Too loud Mags.”

JJ smiled warmly and rubbed the brunette’s back, “Ignore her.  She’s grumpy.”

Maggie chuckled at her friend’s discomfort but lowered her voice nonetheless.  She checked the clock on the wall and realized it was later than she thought.  “It’s almost 10, we should start getting ready,” she said to no one in particular. 

Several heads nodded in agreement and movement overtook the small apartment.  It was a little crazy to say the least.  There were people in every corner of the apartment, trying to get ready, and a constant swarm of people trying to get into the bathroom and get showers.  Luckily, Alex and Maggie had one floor length mirror in their bedroom and two smaller ones that could be moved around the apartment for people to do their makeup, otherwise, they would have never gotten ready.

Once everyone was finished getting ready, they took the time to evaluate each other’s outfits.

Maggie and Alex had on jeans and matching black shirts that read “I’m with her” in rainbow colors with an arrow that pointed at each other on it.  Maggie smiled fondly at Alex as she adjusted her shirt and finished painting a tiny rainbow flag on her cheek.  She was so proud of how far her girlfriend had come.  She looked across the kitchen table to Emily and JJ.

JJ had on shorts that showed off her toned legs and a t-shirt that read “Two moms are better than one.” It clung tightly to her baby belly.  Emily stood next to her in jeans with a shirt that had a rainbow-colored fist on it.  Across the fist it read: “Love is not a sin.”

Alex smiled warmly as Kara exited the bathroom in black shorts and a gray tank top that read “Proud Sister”, showing off toned arms.  The words were colored in a gradient rainbow.   It didn’t go unnoticed that Lena was admiring the girl as she walked up and read Lena’s t-shirt, laughing loudly.  It read: “Let’s get one thing straight, I’m not,” the word “straight” colored in rainbow.

Nicole and Waverly were standing a few steps away as Nicole proudly adjusted the rainbow headband that Waverly had put on.  Waverly had on shorts that were dangerously short and a tank top that read “Baby it ain’t no lie, I’m bi bi bi.”  Nicole laughed again at her girlfriend’s shirt before adjusting her own that she had, had custom made.  It was white with a huge unicorn in the middle, reading: “Not a unicorn, just a lesbian.”

Santana watched as Brittany adjusted the rainbow tutu she wore proudly, along with a glittery rainbow shirt and way too much glitter all over her body.  Santana was dressed much less flamboyant with red jeggings and a plain white shirt with black lettering that read “Lesbian,” winking at the blonde when she smiled fondly at the memories of their high school days.

Maura had on a pair of jogging pants and a t-shirt that read “Sorry, this girl is already taken by a smokin’ hot detective” in the center.  Angela had bought her the shirt and demanded she wear it this weekend much to Jane’s dismay.  She had her hair tied up with a rainbow bandana and rainbow flags painted on each cheek.  Jane had on a similar outfit except her shirt had the Boston Red Socks logo on it but instead of its normal red, it was rainbow.  She had gotten it at the Red Socks “Pride Night” a few weeks before.  Her long, wild hair hung down around her face and she sported a pair of Aviator sunglasses that the lenses were rainbow on. 

Lexa and Clarke were standing at the bar in the kitchen talking to Carmilla and Laura.  Lexa was wearing a white shirt with the Marine logo across the top.  Directly under the logo it read: “Good enough to serve, good enough to tell.”  There was a patch on one arm that was the American flag and on the opposite arm was a rainbow flag.  Clarke was standing next to Lexa and the taller woman had her arm draped over her shoulders.  Clarke was wearing a shirt that said: “I think my girlfriend is a lesbian.”  She wore denim shorts and rainbow soled Converses.  She also had a bisexuality flag folded up in her right hand.

Much like Santana and Brittany, Laura and Carmilla were dressed almost completely opposite.  Laura had gone all out, choosing a pair of deep red pants to go with her white shirt that she had tie died rainbow.  She had a rainbow arm band on her forearm and rainbow flags painted on her upper arm and cheek.  Carmilla, always the badass, had on her classic all black outfit.  Her black jeans cling tight to her legs.  Her corset top, contrasting the heavy combat boots she wore on her feet.  She had her leather jacket on which she littered with all different Pride patches and pins and she had begrudgingly let Laura convince her to paint a small pride flag on her cheek.

Finally, Nyssa and Sara stood at the far end of the room talking.  Sara was wearing a pair of denim shorts that she had gotten Gideon to fabricate for her on the Waverider.  They were tie dyed to be rainbow.  She wore a black tank top on top of that that showed off her muscular figure.  She wore rainbow bracelets on either wrist and a pair of black converses on her feet.  Nyssa stood next to her looking stoic as normal.  She had clearly let Sara dress her in black jeans and a black shirt that said: “Let me be perfectly queer.”  Sara smiled at her girlfriend’s face as she read the shirt and looked at Sara through narrow eyes.

Finally, 2 hours later, everyone was dressed and exiting the apartment, into the warm air of National City.  The main area where National City Pride was taking place was only about 8 blocks from Alex and Maggie’s apartment, so the group decided to walk and enjoy the mild weather.

Once they rounded the corner, onto the main street, Alex was completely overwhelmed.  The normal drab, business district of National City was a mess of people in all shapes and sizes.  Rainbow flags and colorful balloons hung from the street lights and blew in the light wind.  People were laughing and talking and shopping at booths set up all along the streets, while a band played music in the background on a large stage. 

“Wow,” Alex said as she stopped in her tracks and looked around, taking in the scene in front of her.

Maggie placed a reassuring hand on the small of her back, “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Alex nodded.  “There’s just more people here than I expected.”

Lena had walked up beside them and nodded her agreement, “The National City LGBT community is bigger than you think, and we’re close enough to draw in a crowd from surrounding cities.”

“There are so many food trucks,” Kara stated in awe, interrupting the previous conversation.

Alex laughed at her sister’s endless pit of a stomach, “Guess we know where we’ll find you today if you get lost.”

“Come on Kara, I’ll show you where to get the best Gyro in the city,” Lena said, grabbing the blonde’s hand and leading her away.

The rest of the group decided to stick together for a while as they walked around and investigated the booth of each vendor that was set up, many giving away free stuff.  At some point, Jane and Sara had snuck off together and arrived back several minutes later with their arms loaded down with mixed drinks that they handed out to everyone except JJ who sipped on her bottled water without complaint.

They were just finishing up at a booth that was making rainbow candles when Lena approached them alone.  She watched curiously as Clarke tried to pull Lexa away from the tent, already carrying two bags of purchased candles. 

“Where’s Kara?” Alex asked when Lena walked up without her sister.

Lena frowned, “She got a call and said she couldn’t hear anything, so she was going to step outside the gates.  She said she’d meet up with us in a few minutes.”

Alex had seemed to accept this answer but wondered what could be going on with Kara now.  She checked her phone just to be sure she hadn’t been called in yet.  She had just unlocked her phone when a gasp from the crowd and then the squeals of young children, caught her attention.  She followed the fingers pointed towards the sky where she saw the shape of Supergirl flying in above and landing on the stage next to the band.  She smiled warmly as she watched her sister greet the band with a warm smile and then turn out to the crowd that was speaking excitedly.  The lead singer of the band handed her a microphone and she took it in confusion.

“Hello everyone,” Supergirl said with a smile.  “How are you enjoying the days festivities?”

The crowd screamed a happy response and Supergirl’s smile grew.  “That’s wonderful to hear.  I’m not going to take up too much of your day, I just wanted to stop in and wish everyone a happy pride and let you know that I am here to stand by each and every one of you no matter your sexuality, gender, race, planet of origin, or anything else!  Happy Pride everyone!”  Supergirl handed the microphone back to the lead singer of the band and spun around quickly revealing the El Mayarah symbol on the back of her red cape, that was now colored rainbow for the occasion.  The crowd went crazy, Supergirl smiled at them one last time, and then shot into the air like a bullet and was gone.

Alex was smiling ear to ear when she met eyes with Maggie who leaned over and whispered in her ear, “That sister of yours is something else.”

“Did we seriously just see Supergirl!?” Laura said excitedly to Brittany who was bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet excitedly.

“Yeah, that was her,” Maggie chuckled.

“She’s amazing,” Clarke said looking towards the sky where the Kryptonian had disappeared to.  Lexa frowned at her words, but Clarke gave her a comforting hug.  “But not as amazing as you baby.”

“She’s my hall pass,” Santana said with a shrug and Brittany nodded in agreement.

“The internet is going to go crazy over this appearance,” Laura said, already digging her cell phone out to check twitter.

“Why?” Alex asked in confusion.

“Are you kidding?” Laura asked in shock.  “Hashtag saphicsupergirl has been trending for months!  The entire gay community has been debating her sexuality since she showed up for the first time.  Lesbians love them some Supergirl!  And now she shows up at Pride with a message of support and a rainbow Super symbol!?  People are going to lose their minds.”

“Wait til Kara hears about that,” Maggie mumbled with a laugh.  Kara’s ears must have been burning because she chose that moment to walk up and rejoin the group.

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” she said, standing next to Alex who was smirking at her.

“You missed Supergirl, Kara,” Lena said sadly. 

“Supergirl?  What was she doing here?” Kara played dumb.  She briefly caught eyes with Emily who was looking at her with a guarded expression. 

“She was just telling everyone that it was okay to be gay,” Carmilla shrugged. 

“Well that was nice of her,” Kara said with a smile.

“Yeah, very nice,” Maggie said with a smirk.  “So, Laura, you really think it’ll cause that big of a splash on the internet?”

The blonde didn’t bother looking up from her phone, oblivious to what the detective was doing, “Oh yeah!  Looks like it’s already starting, there’s already 200 retweets and growing on this picture of her.”  She flipped her phone around to show the rest of the women.  On it was a picture of Supergirl flashing the rainbow “S” on her cape.  The tweet along with it read: “Is this our favorite, sexy superhero finally making all of our dreams come true and coming out!? #sapphicsupergirl #daddy #flymetothemoon”

Kara’s eyes bugged out of her head as the rest of the women chuckled at the text. “I’m sure she was just showing her support of the LGBT community,” Kara said quickly, trying to control her blush and very much aware of Emily’s eyes watching her reaction.

“I don’t know.  All I know is that whatever gender she’s into, whoever ends up in bed with Supergirl is a lucky person,” Santana said with a smirk.

“Agreed,” Lena said quietly but it was loud enough for Kara’s superhearing to pick up on it loud and clear.  She blushed furiously at the brunette’s comment. 

Alex decided to take pity on her sister and changed the subject.  “I could use a refill,” she said holding up the clear cup that was now empty.  “Anyone else?”

A few people muttered their agreement and Alex and Maggie turned to lead the way back to the center area where they had a massive bar set up.  When Alex turned around though, she ran straight into what felt like a solid wall.  She caught herself and looked up, noticing it was a slightly taller woman with bright red hair, styled in a short bob which stopped at her chin.  Standing next to her was a slightly shorter, Latina woman with long, dark hair. 

“Kate,” Maggie said in shock and drew Alex’s attention to her.  The look on her face was easily read as surprise and tension.  She sensed someone stepping closer to them from behind and caught Nicole and Emily out of the corner of her eye.

“Maggie, how have you been?” the woman asked guardedly.

“I, uh, good.  Really good, actually.  How about you?” Maggie stumbled through.

“I’m good as well,” Kate said, letting the awkward pause hang in the air between them.

Maggie seemed to remember Alex standing next to her suddenly, “Oh, Kate, this is my girlfriend, Alex Danvers.”

Alex reached forward to shake hands with the women as Kate introduced the brunette to the group, “You remember Renee Montoya?”  The brunette smiled kindly as she shook both Alex and Maggie’s hand.

“Of course, good to see you again Renee,” Maggie said politely.

“Same to you Maggie,” Renee responded politely.

“You have quite the posse with you these days,” Kate chuckled, indicating the group of women standing close behind them, talking amongst themselves.

Maggie looked towards her group of friends and smiled, noticing that despite appearing to be deep in conversation, Emily, Nicole, Jane, and even Sara were watching the interaction closely.

“Yeah, you know how I like to do it on Pride weekend,” Maggie said.  “Speaking of, what are you doing all the way out in National City?  I thought Gotham did a big Pride festival themselves.”

“They do,” Kate agreed.  “But we’re actually out this way with…work and we thought we’d see how the West Coasters celebrate.” 

“Work is taking you pretty far out of Gotham these days,” Maggie joked.

Alex didn’t miss the way Kate or Maggie hesitated around the word “work” but before she had a chance to question it, Kate continued talking.

“Yeah, you know how it is.  Anyways, we better get going.  There’s supposed to be a drag show starting in a few minutes that we want to see.  It was good seeing you though Maggie.  I’m glad you’re doing well, and you’ve found someone.”  The words were soft and meaningful, and she reached forward to shake Maggie’s hand again. 

Maggie nodded and accepted the shake, “You too Kate.  Be safe.” 

The red head nodded once, said her goodbyes to Alex and then walked away with Renee at her side.  Maggie watched them leave quietly before looking at Alex.  “I’m sorry about that,” she said.  “That was weird, them being here.”  Her words were apologetic, but Alex recognized a glimmer of a mask of hesitation in her eyes. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Alex asked quietly. 

“Yeah, uhm, you remember the relationship that ended badly in Gotham?  The one I told you that I left Gotham because of?”  Maggie asked.

“Of course,” Alex said.

“That was her,” Maggie said pointing to where the women had disappeared into the crowd.

“Oh, wow.  Are you sure you’re okay?”  Alex said, taking the brunette’s hand gently.

Maggie seemed to shake some thoughts out of her head, “Yeah, of course.  It was a long time ago and I’ve moved on too much better things these days.”  She smirked and placed a gentle kiss on Alex’s lips, causing the taller woman to blush slightly.  “Do you mind getting me a refill while I talk to Sara for a second?  I want to introduce her to the head of my dojo.  We were talking last night and apparently her and Nyssa like National City enough to get a summer home on another earth,” Maggie said, laughing sweetly. 

Alex returned the laugh and took the empty cup from Maggie.  “Of course, babe.”  She kissed the woman again and then walked off with the rest of the group following along with her. 

As they started to walk off, Maggie grabbed Sara and started walking towards the tent set up for the dojo she practiced martial arts at.  She stopped short, making sure that Alex was far enough away that she wouldn’t be able to hear what they were saying.

“What’s going on?” Sara asked, looking confused. 

Maggie looked directly at Sara, but her words weren’t meant for the blonde, “Are you listening right now Supergirl?” She looked towards Kara whose ears seemed to perk up.  “If you’re listening to me right now, do that awkward glasses thing you do when you’re nervous.”

“Oh, I’m being used, got it,” Sara joked good naturedly.  She watched with Maggie as Kara frowned and reached up, adjusting her glasses and then glancing briefly directly at the two women.

“Okay, good,” Maggie said, deciding that Kara was listening.  “I don’t want to worry Alex because she’s having so much fun this weekend, but something is going on.”  She watched the Kryptonian’s shoulders tense.  “If Kate is in town, she’s here for a reason and if she’s here for ‘work,’ it’s not a good reason.  Do you think you can try to keep an eye and an ear out for anything big going down?  Particularly, if you here about a woman dressed like a bat hanging around town.” 

Kara’s eyes got big and Maggie knew that Kara was putting some pieces together.  She waited a moment until Kara moved her head with the tiniest nod. 

“Thank you, Kara,” Maggie said and then waited for Kara to resume her conversation with Laura who was still babbling excitedly about her vlog. 

“So, you have members of the bat family on your earth too?” Sara asked as they walked back over towards the group.

“Oh yeah, a lot of them,” Maggie said.

“And does trouble follow them wherever they go?” Sara asked.

Maggie looked towards the stage area and quickly picked out the top of a head of bright red hair.  “You have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is! What do you think of Kate and Renee being in town? Don't worry, we won't get too angsty because I love the humor and fluff but there's got to be a little mystery! And what about #sapphicsupergirl???? Poor Kara! I hope you love it and keep hitting me with your opinions and suggestions, I love hearing from you guys!!


	9. Another Cousin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one is just a short little filler/I needed to introduce another couple to the mix ;) who's it going to be???

It was getting late in the day and the women were covered in glitter and loaded down with free stuff from all the booths.  For several of them, the mixed drinks had started to kick in and silliness had ensued.  They were making their way back to Alex and Maggie’s apartment to drop off their stuff and take to downtown National City to enjoy the many afterparties that would be taking place.  Maggie, Alex, and Santana walked in the front of the group chatting as Kara and Brittany walked behind them talking excitedly about Brittany’s new cat, Lord Tubbington the third.  Everyone else walked a few steps behind, talking animatedly and comparing their prizes.

They had just rounded the corner a block from their apartment when Santana interrupted Maggie’s story about the time Santana’s parents let Maggie baby sit her and she let Santana watch The Exorcist.  “No way,” the Latina spoke as she looked at her phone with a wide smile.

“What?” Maggie asked.

“You’ll never guess who just texted me and is in town for the weekend!”  Santana looked up at Maggie gleefully.

Maggie didn’t ask the question, knowing Santana would get to the answer soon enough.

“Emily and Alison!” she said typing away at a message on her phone.

“Seriously?” Maggie’s excitement for the news now doubled.  “I haven’t seen her since the wedding, I guess!” 

“Yeah, it’s been almost as long for me.  She and Alison brought the girls down to stay with us for a couple days last summer, but we haven’t had a chance to visit since then,” Santana explained.

“Uh, who’s Emily and Alison?” Alex spoke up between the two excited women.

“Another cousin,” Maggie explained.  “Her and her wife, Alison live in Pennsylvania.  They have twin girls, but I didn’t get to see her as much as Santana growing up, partly because of the distance and partly because Emily had some pretty rough high school years.”

 “What do you mean?” Alex asked curiously.

“Eh…it’s a lot and not really our story to tell but I’ll just say that they’ve went through more in their high school years than even you and I have been through in adulthood,” Maggie said with Santana nodding in agreement.  She turned her attention to her cousin, “You invited them, right?”

“Sure did, I just sent Emily your address.  She says they’re only a couple blocks away,” Santana said as she tucked her phone away as they reached the front door of Alex and Maggie’s apartment building. 

The large group clambered up the stairs, sounding much like a herd of elephants as they climbed and laughed and talked loudly.  Once Maggie had pushed the door to the apartment open, they all filed in and spread out, putting their loot away. 

Alex had just finished putting a free cup she had been given into the sink, when there was a quiet knock on the door.  She didn’t know that she would have heard it over the noise in the apartment if she hadn’t been standing so close.  She made her way over to the door and pushed it open, seeing a young couple standing on the other side.

The shorter girl was blonde and curvy, her hair falling below her shoulders in waves.  The outfit she had on was bright and appeared to be at the height of fashion.  She smiled tentatively at the brunette, as she wrapped her arms around the left arm of the taller girl standing next to her.  Alex looked towards the brunette standing next to the shy girl.  She was much taller than either Maggie or Santana, built more like a runway model with long legs, and a femininely muscular body but there was no denying the relation in her face.  As a matter of fact, if she didn’t know better, she would swear that this girl was Santana’s sister, the two looked so similar. 

“You must be Emily and Alison,” Alex said politely as she reached forward to shake their hands.  “Come on in.  Maggie and Santana are around, it’s just a little crazy in here right now.”  She led the girls into the apartment, closing the door behind her and with it, grabbing Santana’s attention. 

“Em!” Santana yelped excitedly as she made her way over to the taller girl, wrapping her in a hug once she reached her, Maggie not far behind. 

“Why didn’t you bring those precious babies with you?” Brittany asked Alison as she joined the group and gave the blonde a tight hug. 

“Oh, mommies desperately needed a weekend away,” Alison said, latching back on to Emily’s arm and smiling up at the woman lovingly.  Alex noted the way the blonde seemed to gravitate back towards her wife naturally, almost like she had waited a long time to be able to hold her in that way and wasn’t ready to let go if she didn’t have to. 

“I guess you can be forgiven,” Santana said before Maggie guided them further into the living room to make introductions.

“Hey guys!” she shouted over the chatter in the apartment, everyone stopping to take in the new arrivals.  “This is mine and Santana’s cousin, Emily and her wife, Alison.  They’re going to be joining us for the evening.”  She turned back to the two women and smiled.  “I’ll let everyone introduce themselves one by one because it’s a lot to take in at once.”

While everyone was changing clothes, and introducing themselves to Emily and Alison, Maggie had pulled Kara into the corner of the room to talk quietly, trying to avoid looking suspicious. 

“Have you heard anything yet?” she asked the Kryptonian. 

“Nothing yet, but I have Winn monitoring things from headquarters and I excused myself to the bathroom again a little bit ago to do a quick sweep of the city.  I think Lena thinks I have developed a bladder problem.  Is it possible they’re just here visiting Maggie?”  Kara asked.

“First of all, I don’t think you give Luthor enough credit,” she rolled her eyes and ignored Kara’s questioning look.  “Secondly, if Kate is in National City ‘with work,’ there’s something going on.  This is a long way from Gotham for her to travel if it wasn’t something big.”

“Maggie, I need more information.  What kind of ‘work’ does Kate do?” Kara asked in exasperation.  “I want to help but I can’t help when I’m in the dark.”

Maggie sighed and looked around to make sure no one was in ear shot.  The only person who had seemed to notice them talking was Sara who winked at her and then expertly caught Alex right before she was about to turn around, causing a distraction.  Maggie had been the tiniest bit threated by the muscular blonde when she first saw her around Alex, because she was without a doubt, the biggest flirt Maggie had ever seen but in that moment, she really appreciated the woman’s charm and ability to read a situation. 

Maggie rubbed her forehead thoughtfully, “Okay, uh, do you know the stories of vigilantes in Gotham?”

Kara looked thoughtful, “Yeah, my cousin works with one sometimes, Batman, right?”

“Right, well, Batman doesn’t run alone.  He has people that work with him,” Maggie explained.

“I’ve heard talk of a ‘sidekick.’”

“Yeah, he has Robin and Batgirl who work for/with him but his actions in Gotham, inspired other people who have also took on the mantel.  Initially it kind of ticked Batman off I think.  There were sightings of Batman squaring off with these ‘copyright infringers,’ I guess you would call them.  Some were just phonies looking for a little bit of fame, some were regular people who thought they could do what the Batman does in a homemade cape, made from a bedsheet, but there were one or two who apparently proved their worth.  Batman invited them into the fold,” Maggie stopped to let the information sink in with Kara.

“I take it Kate is one of those people?” she asked tentatively.  On one hand, she didn’t like pushing Maggie to reveal someone’s secret identity because she hates when people do that to her but on the other hand, she needed more information if Maggie was right and something big was looming around the corner.

Maggie nodded slowly, “Kate Kane, former West Point attendee, dishonorably discharged for not adhering to Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell.  She patrols Gotham as Batwoman and the woman who she had with her today, Renee?”  Kara nodded.  “That’s Detective Renee Montoya.  Last, I talked to Kate, she was operating as The Question, expert in hand to hand combat, trained by the League of Assassins, and can blend in literally anywhere.  They were here together but I don’t think they were a couple taking advantage of a work paid vacation on the west coast.  Their relationship ended not so great, before Kate and I ever dated.  I can’t see them being together again, of course, I could be wrong.”  Maggie seemed to be thinking back on some memories. 

“Okay, well it’s good to have this information.  I know what to watch for now and more about what I’m dealing with.  I’ll let Winn in on some information without giving away too much and see if we can figure out what’s going on,” Kara said, turning to walk away from the conversation.

Maggie reached forward and grabbed Kara’s strong arm before she could walk away.  “Kara, listen.  I know they’re not aliens or metas but be cautious about dealing with them.  Kate and Renee aren’t dangerous to you, but they tend to have a habit of finding people who could be.  National City wasn’t the first time I saw some weird stuff go down.  And just be wary when you’re tracking them, Kate is extremely stealthy.  I’ve seen her avoid detection that no one else could’ve.”

Kara nodded her understanding and walked away from Maggie, giving her just enough time to ease up behind Alex, putting her arms around the taller woman’s waist.  “You flirting with my girl, Lance?” she asked playfully.

“Only a little,” Sara joked back good naturedly, shooting another wink to the detective and excusing herself to go see if Nyssa was ready to leave.

“You ready to go babe?” Alex asked her sweetly.

“Am I going to get to see party girl Alex tonight?” the brunette asked with a smirk.

Alex smacked her arm playfully and shook her head, walking about five steps away before she turned back and smirked back, “Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh!!! Welcome #emison to this crazy group! Okay, like I said, this one is a little filler, bringing in Emison and building a little bit on the mysterious reason why Kate and Renee are in town. Next one will be fun. Prepare for jealous Jane and Sara, drunk everyone minus poor pregnant JJ and alien Kara, supercorp flirting, and more!
> 
> As always, thank you for your kind words and love on this fic. It's what keeps me going. Let me know what you think and what you want to see. Your ideas definitely make it into this story as much as I can get them there!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you beautiful people, you! The club scene was going to be one long chapter but you all have been waiting so patiently for an update, I decided to break it into two chapters for you. This is mainly filler but there's some fun interactions in here that I think you're going to enjoy! 
> 
> I promise I haven't abandoned this story. My mind is just all over the place right now and I have so many active fics that I'm having trouble focusing on just this one. Thank you so much for your patience and all the kind words about this fic! I'm so glad you're enjoying it!
> 
> Remember, I have no beta so all errors are mine!

The club was bumping with music and strobe lights lit their path to the bar, as the massive group entered Maggie’s favorite gay bar in National City.  The atmosphere was energetic, and the bar was packed with National City Pride attendees, looking to party the night away.  They passed through the first part of the bar which was standing room only around a large stage where two drag queens were dancing and lip syncing to “Take Me or Leave Me” from the musical Rent. 

“I love this song!” Kara yelled over the music and Lena simply smirked back at the girl.

“Of course, you do, Little Danvers,” Maggie laughed back, confusing the Kryptonian.

The group pushed through the crowd and around the corner where two doors blocked their path and Maggie pushed one of the swinging doors open into the next room, where there was a bit more space.  The music was more techno and they could feel the bass of the music thumping through their entire bodies.  The room was large with a huge wooden dance floor in the center.  On two sides, there were floor level bars with people patiently waiting for drinks.  On the side directly across from them, there were a few steps up to another bar with a seating area around it and a platform overlooking the dance floor.  The fourth side housed the DJ booth which was lifted above the dance floor as well, with two huge projection screens behind it.  The screens were playing the music video to whatever song was playing.

Brittany was already swinging her hips the moment they walked through the door and she grabbed Santana’s hand and started pulling her to the dance floor.  The brunette happily followed as she pulled Emily and Alison along with her. 

“I want to dance too!” Lena said suddenly.  “Come on Kara!” She grabbed the blonde’s hand and followed the other four to the middle of the dance floor as Kara looked back at her sister helplessly.

“I think I’m going to find a seat,” JJ yelled over the music and Emily followed her dutifully.

Nicole, Waverly, Clarke, Lexa, Laura and Carmilla also followed the two older women, hoping to snatch a booth large enough for the whole group.

The rest of the group made their way up to the platform, so they could watch their friends dance.  They chuckled as they finally found the group all dancing together.  Brittany was dancing around each of them, so comfortable and smooth with her moves.  Santana watched the girl with a smile and danced on her own, near the other four.  Emily stood near Santana, holding Alison’s hips as the girl grinded on her front.  Finally, they spotted Lena and Kara who were in the same position as Emily and Alison, except Kara’s hand were glued to her sides and her mouth was gaping as Lena rolled her hips and grinded into her front, laughing with the other girls.  She seemed to be unaware of Kara’s inability to move. 

“Your sister is going to short circuit,” Sara laughed as she watched the scene in front of her.

“Poor Kara,” Alex nodded her agreement but the smile on her face indicated that she didn’t feel too bad for her sister.

“You want to dance?” Maggie asked Alex with a smirk.

“I think I need a little bit more liquid courage in my system for that,” Alex laughed back into her ear. 

Maggie felt Alex’s warm breath on her ear and shivered, “That can be arranged.  Sara, Jane, you want to go with me to get some drinks?”

The two women both nodded and followed Maggie to the bar, leaving their partners standing together.

“I’m going to run to the restroom,” Alex said to the other two who just nodded as they continued to watch their new friends dance.

“I haven’t been dancing in years,” Maura said to the taller woman.

“Sara took me dancing in London one time,” Nyssa said.  “She has much more rhythm than I do.”

Maura laughed at the woman’s dry joke.  “Jane isn’t much of a dancer, but I enjoy several types of dancing.  Have you ever see the ancient dances of the Native Americans?” she asked excitedly.

Nyssa shook her head but was interrupted before she could speak by a raspy voice that didn’t belong to the person she was expecting.  “You two ladies appear to need a drink,” a thin brunette said as she approached the two.  She was wearing a blue halter top that showed off her cleavage and tight leather pants that hugged her curves perfectly.  Standing next to her was a blonde who was a little bit taller than the brunette, who looked bored.

“We’ve actually got drinks on the way,” Maura said politely to the woman who shrugged and moved a bit closer.

“I’m Bo and this is Tamsin,” the woman said, ignoring Maura’s previous statement.  “You two from National City?”

“Just visiting actually,” Nyssa responded dryly, inspecting the two women carefully. 

 

Over at the bar, Maggie was trying to get the bartender’s attention.  The pretty bartender was moving from end to end of the bar quickly taking orders and making drinks, but she had passed over Maggie three times now.  Jane and Sara were talking amongst themselves and teasing Maggie for getting ignored when Sara’s eyes landed on her girlfriend and Maura in the spot where they had left them, but they were not alone.

A blonde and a brunette were talking them up and standing a bit too close.  Sara elbowed Jane a little harder than she had intended, and the detective grunted.

“What the fuck Lance?” she said as she rubbed her ribs where Sara’s elbow had struck her.

“Who is that?” Sara asked, pointing towards the two women standing with their girlfriends.

Jane’s grimace transformed to a scowl when she noticed what had caught Sara’s attention.  “Maggie, who is that?”

The small brunette turned and smiled with full dimples when she recognized who was talking to Maura and Nyssa.  “That’s Bo Dennis but I don’t recognize the blonde,” Maggie said, now full on laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Jane asked defensively. 

Maggie raised her hands in surrender and tried to control her laughter, “I helped Bo out with a case last year.  She’s a private investigator.  Good person but she possesses some very…interesting talents with women and men alike.”  The bartender started sitting her drink order on the bar one by one and she turned to thank her.

Sara cocked an eyebrow at Jane.  “I don’t like the sound of that.”

“Me either,” Jane said as she sprung into action, making a bee line for Maura with Sara right on her heels.

“Guys!” Maggie said as she turned, with her hands full of drinks and two still left sitting on the bar.  She sighed in frustration and turned back towards the bar, trying to figure out how to carry the remaining two drinks without help.

 

“You know I would love to get to know you better,” Bo said as she reached forward to take Maura’s hand, only to be cut off by Jane who stepped between the two women. 

“Who are your new friends?” Jane asked, turning to look Bo in the eyes and challenging her with a look that had made the most hardened of criminals flinch.

Bo raised her hands in surrender and smiled at Jane and Sara who had an arm around Nyssa’s waist.  “I didn’t know these ladies were spoken for.”

“Very spoken for,” Sara added with a sharp look at Tamsin, who still looked bored.

“It was nice meeting you anyways,” Bo said with a nod and then she was gone, pulling Tamsin along with her. 

Jane watched as the women immediately approached two young women standing at the bar.  She scoffed under her breath.

“Were you jealous Jane?” Maura asked suddenly with a smirk on her face.

“No…of course not.  I just thought that…that…succubus was bothering your guys!” Jane stuttered defensively.

“Who under the age of sixty uses the insult succubus in regular conversation anymore?” Sara laughed.  “I also wasn’t jealous.  I was just backing Jane up,” Sara told Nyssa quietly, making Jane scoff again.

 

On the dance floor, Lena was watching in awe as Brittany performed a complicated dance routine.  She had told the group she was teaching one of her dance classes the routine, but it looked a bit complicated for the twelve-year olds that she had described to them. 

Emily and Alison were now facing each other and dancing extremely close, performing moves that were maybe a bit risqué for the public dance floor. 

Santana was half watching her beautiful girlfriend and half watching Kara who was still standing stiff as a board behind Lena, who was grinding on her relentlessly.  Kara’s face was scrunched up in a mixture of shock and confusion as she watched where Lena’s backside met her front.  The Latina decided to take pity on Kara and moved around Emily and Alison and gently tapped the girl’s shoulder. 

“You look really uncomfortable,” she said in Kara’s ear.  It was loud enough for Kara to hear it but not everyone else.

“I don’t really know what I’m doing,” Kara said, indicating Lena in front of her.

“Mind if I show you a bit?” Santana asked, and Kara shook her head dumbly.  “Just trust me okay?”  She didn’t wait for an answer from Kara as she winked at her girlfriend and then whispered something in Lena’s ear.  Lena lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow but simply shrugged.  She separated her body from Kara’s and danced over to Brittany.

Without missing a beat, Brittany grabbed Lena’s hand and then turned the woman around, putting her in the same position that Lena and Kara had been in.  The two swayed their hips together perfectly, almost immediately and Kara felt something flip in her stomach, watching Lena dance with Brittany like that.

She jumped a little when Santana’s next words interrupted her train of thought.  “If you’re ever going to get that girl, you’re going to have to loosen up a little.”

Kara shook her head and stuttered, “I’m not…I mean, Lena and I…”

“I know, you’re not gay, whatever,” Santana waved the Kryptonian off.  “I don’t know how many times I’ve said that, but you being deeper in the closet than my Cheerios uniform is beside the point.  You two clearly have the hots for each other but you look like scared to death to be out here on the dance floor so I’m going to help you out in more ways than one okay?”

Santana walked behind Kara and put her hands on her shoulders and then she felt Santana’s lips very close to her ears.  “Relax, Danvers.”

Kara tried to relax her shoulders and took a deep breath out as Santana ran her hands down Kara’s arms and then stepped around to her front again.  “Put your hands on my hips,” she directed.  When Kara didn’t react immediately, Santana grabbed her hands and placed them on her own hips gently.  She started rolling her hips back and forth and Kara watched intensely.  “You don’t have to be an expert dancer to do this.  You just have to find your partner’s rhythm and match it.”  They went back and forth for a while like this before Santana turned around and put her back to Kara’s front.  Kara had dropped her hands in confusion and Santana sighed, grabbed them, and placed them back on her hips. 

“Spread your legs some,” Santana directed.  “Shoulder width apart.  Good.  Now, just follow my rhythm.  Keep your hands on my hips and move yours with mine, got it?”

Kara nodded as Santana slowly began swaying her hips.  Kara did her best to match the rhythm and within a few minutes, the two were in mostly perfect rhythm.  When she felt like Kara was ready, Santana changed the pattern on her and chuckled as she felt Kara struggling to match her again, but she found the rhythm much faster the second time. 

For three songs, the two danced and by the end of the third one, Kara looked much more confident in her dancing ability.  During the second song, Santana had caught Lena watching them with a look that the Latina quickly identified as jealousy.  Santana stepped away after the third song and turned towards Kara.  “You’re practically a pro,” she said as she patted Kara’s shoulder.  “Now’s the real test.  Have fun.”

Santana started to walk away but Kara grabbed her arm. “Thank you,” she said.

“Save your ‘thank you’s’ for later,” Santana said with a smirk and a wink.  She turned away and walked over to her girlfriend where she said something to Lena and then immediately took the Luthor’s spot, grinding on her girlfriend.

Kara watched as Lena made her way back over to her.  It was only a few steps away, but Lena looked like a predatory animal as she stalked across the dance floor towards Kara.  “Hey, you,” she said huskily as she stepped into Kara’s space.  “I’m in need of a dance partner.  Care to be mine?”

Kara nodded, and Lena immediately turned her back to the girl and began dancing on her, Kara immediately matching her rhythm and placing her hands on Lena’s curvy hips.  This felt different than dancing with Santana.  Lena was curvier, and she was dancing into Kara much more intensely than Santana had been, but Kara never missed a step. 

Lena smiled and stood up straight, placing her body flat against Kara’s and placing her right arm around Kara’s neck, pulling the Kryptonian’s ear to her lips.  “You’re a quick learner, Kara Danvers.”

Kara blushed hard and simply nodded as Lena continued grinding on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rise Supercorp RISEEEEEEE!!! lol. I'm not even a big supercorp shipper but they're so cute and awkward together that I gotta do it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am already working on the next where we will definitely be seeing Kate and Renee again and find out more about what's going on with them. What do you guys think it is!?


	11. Rooftop Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is short but I love these characters and I thought it was time to reveal why Kate and Renee are in National City and what’s going on with them. Enjoy!

“You know, there’s nothing wrong with taking a night off,” Renee said as she stepped away from the ledge of the building they were currently standing on. She was dressed in her full Question get-up, minus her mask. She lifted her fedora up off her head a little and looked at the dark figure still standing on the ledge.

It felt weird to Kate, being dressed as Batwoman this far out of Gotham. The town was too quiet and the weather was warmer, leaving her sweating in places she shouldn’t be sweating, under her suit. “If I don’t do something, I’m going to go crazy. You didn’t have to come with me, Renee.”

“Well, I wasn’t going to sit in a dusty hotel room by myself while you are out fighting crime,” the Latina said as she eyeballed an empty bucket a few feet away. She grabbed it and flipped it upside down, taking a seat on it and sighing as she leaned back against the brick wall behind her.

Kate hummed thoughtfully and turned her ear towards the city. Her special hearing device that Bruce had designed, let her hear sounds miles away but tonight, all she could hear were the sounds of music and laughter and the occasional road rage incident. “Doesn’t seem there will be much crime fighting taking place tonight,” she said as she turned her device down a bit and looked out over the city again.

“We’re a long way from Gotham,” Renee observed thoughtfully. “It takes visiting a city like this to see just how fucked up Gotham is.”

“But it’s home,” Kate finished the thought that both of them had. The two women didn’t agree on much but protecting Gotham at all costs was one thing they could always find common ground on. It was why they had traveled all the way across the United States during Pride Week.

A few weeks prior, Kate, with the help of Dick Grayson aka Nightwing, had taken out a small group of Intergang at the Gotham City Docks. After some “gentle persuading,” the henchmen gave up that Bruno Mannheim, crime boss of Intergang, was expecting a huge shipment of weapons, unlike any that have ever been seen in Gotham, and they were coming from National City.

Kate quickly decided that they couldn’t wait for the transport to make it to Gotham so she would track the weapons down before they ever left National City. She knew Dick couldn’t leave Gotham with Batman currently out of service after a rough run-in with Joker, so she recruited Renee to help her. Their history was rocky at best but they somehow always found their way back to each other and there wasn’t many people that Kate trusted to have her back like Montoya.

“We haven’t really talked about what happened at the festival earlier,” Renee said suddenly, interrupting Kate’s thoughts. “Are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Kate asked, avoiding eye contact with Renee, a clear indicator that she was avoiding the question.

“We ran into your ex-fiancé and her new girlfriend less than eight hours ago. It’s okay to be affected by that,” Renee said gently.

“I made a choice, Renee. I’m happy that Maggie found someone and is happy and safe. I’ve moved on. I mean, you and I have been together and separated and together...and separated since then. I’m fine,” Kate said stubbornly.

Renee shrugged her shoulders and stood up, crossing the rooftop to stand near Kate again. “You know, there’s not a rule that says that you can’t love more than one person at a time. It’s just frowned on to act upon it. You’ll always love Maggie, I accepted that a long time ago. You don’t have to act like you don’t in front of me.”

Kate looked to Renee and made eye contact with the shorter woman. It would be hard for most people to read Kate’s facial features behind the black Batwoman mask but she could see right through it. Her eyes showed pain and sadness and regret, just like they did every time Maggie Sawyer was brought up. Renee had wondered multiple times if part of her and Kate’s issue as a couple, was the fact that the red head wasn’t fully over Maggie, and in times like this she was sure of it. She couldn’t blame all of their issues on the young Detective but Kate definitely still carried a torch for her.

“It’s easy to be over her from hundreds of miles away,” Kate started. “But when she’s standing right in front of me...”

Renee nodded, not needing Kate to finish her sentence to understand her meaning.

Kate turned to her fully and grabbed her hand suddenly and it shocked the shorter woman. “Renee, I owe you a lot of apologies for a lot of things but I hope you know that I’ve never done anything to intentionally hurt you. I still have to work some things out regarding Maggie but that doesn’t mean that my feelings for you aren’t real. They’ve always been real.”

Renee nodded and played with the gloved fingers, holding hers. “You’re not the only one at fault for some of the issues in our relationship, Kate. I haven’t been perfect by any means. I know the last time we broke up, we said it was the last time, but it’s like there’s this magnet pulling me towards you at all times. Like there’s no one in this world that understands me the way you do.”

Kate nodded as she subconsciously stepped closer to the other woman. “Like all of my broken parts, fill in the cracks of your broken parts and vice versa...”

Renee nodded and without thinking, closed the distance between her and Kate. Their lips met and everything just felt natural. The familiar smell of Kate invaded her senses and the material of her mask rubbed roughly against Renee’s nose. They had done this so many times before and in the back of her mind, Renee knew that this was probably a mistake. Another start to a rocky romance that would end in pain and heartbreak for both of them but being with Kate for whatever time she was allowed, felt worth it.

Kate broke away from the kiss and rested her forehead against Renee’s. “I just want you to know that this isn’t because of the stuff with Maggie. I have some stuff to work out with that, but I’ve always loved you Renee. Things with us have always been...different.”

“I know,” the shorter woman responded as the placed a hand on Kate’s masked cheek and pecked her lips again. “I think we need to talk before we do anything else though. We’ve done this a lot of times and it always ends the same.”

Kate nodded and was about to speak when a loud ringing started in her ears. She flinched and quickly reached up to lower the volume even more on her hearing devices. “Talking is going to have to wait though. Looks like this city does actually have some crime after all.”

Renee nodded and reached down to her belt, activating her mask and right before Kate’s eyes, her face disappeared in a way that had always made Kate a little uneasy. “Let’s go show some National City criminals, some Gotham City justice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what did you think!? I know it’s super short and a bit angsty but I wanted to include this scene. Next chapter will be Supergirl coming face to face with Batwoman and then all he’ll breaks loose at Maggie and Alex’s apartment when people are unmasked and new information comes to light!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, lovely people. I had to power my way through this one so I hope you enjoy it! I was half asleep while I was checking for errors so please excuse any that you see. There's a lot of dialogue in this chapter and we're slowly building up to the main conflict of this story so hold on!

It had taken a little persuading, but Emily had talked a small group of women out of the largest booth in this portion of the bar and Clarke, Lexa, Nicole, Waverly, Laura, Carmilla, JJ, and herself had all squeezed into it comfortably with room for a couple more.  Anyone else would have to pull up chairs but they could make it work.  As soon as they had gotten settled a young waiter had come over and taken drink orders for them. 

“It must suck not getting to drink with everyone this weekend,” Clarke said loudly to JJ over the noise.

JJ smiled and shook her head.  “I don’t mind.  It’s worth it.”  She rubbed her belly subconsciously and squeezed Emily’s hand with the other.

“That might be you in a few months,” Lexa said sweetly in Clarke’s ear, who blushed and met her wife’s lips with a kiss.

The group talked loudly over the music as they waited for their drinks and when they finally arrived, so did Alex, Maggie, Sara, Nyssa, Maura, and Jane.  They all managed to fit into the booth, but it had required Alex sitting in Maggie’s lap which received no complaints.  They talked and laughed loudly as they watched the rest of their friends dance to the loud music.

 

Kara breathed hard as Lena rolled her hips backward, into her front.  The music had changed a few seconds prior, to a slower, more sensual song and Kara found herself getting lightheaded from her best friend’s dance moves.  She knew there was a column several feet behind her, so she slowly inched back, guiding Lena with her until her back rested on the column, helping support the Kryptonian.  Kara wasn’t sure if it was the atmosphere of the club or the drinks, but Lena was being more brazen with her than she had ever seen. 

As soon as Kara was comfortable against the column, Lena had stood up and pressed her back to Kara’s front.  She reached her left arm up and gently placed it around Kara’s neck, pulling the blonde closer and placing her chin in the crook between Lena’s neck and shoulder.  She breathed in and all she could smell was the lavender shampoo that Lena used and the delicate perfume that she had shipped here from Paris.

Lena turned her head and their cheeks were almost touching; Kara could see the brunette’s lips out of the corner of her eye.  They were full and bright red and quirked up in the most devilish smirk she had ever seen.  _Did friends dance like this?_ Kara thought to herself as Lena rolled her hips again and her stomach did a backflip.  _Was she supposed to get butterflies in her stomach when her best friend was dancing on her?_  Definitely not, she decided, but she couldn’t help it.  She wasn’t sure of anything in this moment and she knew she should probably put some distance between herself and Lena, but she couldn’t force herself to do it.  This felt wrong and right at the same time and she was so confused and overwhelmed.

Lena continued her dance and Kara drew in a sharp breath as her ears began to ring.  It took her a few seconds to realize that the ringing wasn’t from being overwhelmed by Lena’s dancing, it was an alarm going off somewhere nearby.

“Crap,” she muttered quietly but Lena heard.

“What’s wrong Kara?” Lena asked in a sultry tone.

Kara started to unwind herself from the brunette. “Oh, nothing. Nothing’s wrong.  I just have to…uh…go to the bathroom,” she explained awkwardly.

Lena was visibly upset about the turn of events but nodded her head in understanding anyways.

“I’ll be back,” Kara promised.

“You better be,” Lena responded with a wink.

Kara smiled dopily back at the woman and darted out of the dance area.  She easily pushed her way through the crowd and out the front door of the club into the evening air of National City.  She quickly ducked into a nearby alley, checked that the coast was clear and then pulled open the front of her button up shirt, revealing the crest of the House of El.  She didn’t usually mind having to fight criminals late at night, but she was irritated about it tonight.  Someone was getting their ass kicked for interrupting her evening with Lena, and her friends, of course.

“Dang criminals,” Kara grumbled as she shot straight into the air above the club. She paused for a moment to listen for the location of the alarm, finally honing into it and narrowing it down to a store about three blocks away.   
  
As she flew over the scene of the crime, there was a sudden, large explosion and then two bodies came flying out of the front window, landing on the pavement outside with a thud.  
  
“Son of a bitch,” one said as she pulled herself and then her friend to their feet and ducked behind a nearby car.  
  
Once they were up, Kara could clearly make out the bat symbol on the front of her suit.  “Kate and Renee,” Kara whispered in realization. She sped down to the ground and landed behind the two a little harder than she intended to, shaking the ground beneath them.  
  
The two women spun around quickly, ready to fight whatever new threat had approached but stopped in their tracks when they saw Kara standing with her arms raised in surrender.  
  
“Just here to help,” Kara said.   
  
“How’d you know we were here?” Renee asked.  
  
Kara pointed to her right ear and smirked, “Sensitive hearing.”  
  
“We’ve got this under control,” Kate said as she peeked around the car, seeing the two men inside through the broken glass.  One was cleaning out the register while the other was holding a very large gun and watching for Kate and Renee to return.  
  
“I have no doubt,” Kara said. “But I might be able to end this with slightly less property damage.”  
  
“Just like a super, critiquing everyone but themselves,” Kate huffed.  
  
“You don’t even know me, Kate,” Kara said defensively, immediately realizing the mistake she made when Kate spun around and hit her with a withering glare.   
  
“How did you—“Renee started but Kate cut her off before she could finish the question.  
  
“Maggie,” Kate sighed.  “Should’ve known she was close with National City’s resident hero.”  
  
Kara sighed harshly, “Can I please just help you end this and then we can talk?”   
  
“Yeah, whatever.  That gun is no ordinary gun.  It’s alien tech.  I need to find out where these guys got it because it’s what’s being shipped into Gotham this week,” Kate explained, agreeing that it would be easier to let Supergirl handle this one.  
  
Kara nodded her understanding and then reached down and activated the personal shield device that Winn had installed in her suit the week before.  “I hope this works,” she mumbled as she stood up and started walking towards the store.  
  
The man with the gun immediately noticed her and raised the weapon, shooting a strong blue blast out of the end of it.  Kara prayed to Rao as the laser got closer and closer, finally making contact with her.  It hit her square in the chest and she stumbled back a step but felt mostly nothing as she looked up and smiled at the thief.  He quickly released four more blasts from the gun, each one making contact with the superhero and then fizzing out as she moved closer.  
  
“Ron, it’s time to go!” the thief with the gun screamed at his friend who turned to finally notice Supergirl approaching.    
  
“Shoot her! That’s what we spent all the money on that damn alien gun for!” The thief known as Ron, screamed at his friend.  
  
“It’s not working!” The other screamed back as he tried to make a run for it.  Supergirl moved around him quickly and stopped him easily.  “Listen, Supergirl, I didn’t mean nothing by it. I’ll tell you whatever you want to know. Ron just hired me to be the lookout.”  
  
“Shut up Joe!” Ron grumbled as Batwoman and The Question, drug him around the corner of the store by his arms.  Kate was holding the bag of money in her other hand as they approached.  “Since when do bats hang out in National City?” The man spat.  “I thought y’all liked to slum it in Gotham.”  
  
“Trust me, all the sunshine in this city makes me homesick,” Kate said.  “But when alien tech is being sent to my city from yours, I’ve got to find out where it’s coming from. Any ideas?” She asked harshly as she put more pressure on the man’s right arm.   
  
“Ahhh, I don’t know. I just know who I bought it off of,” he shouted.  
  
“And who’s that?” Kate asked fiercely, twisting the man’s arm to the point of breaking.  
  
“Hank, I just know the guy as Hank!” The thief shouted in pain.  “He’s only got one eye. The other one is weird. All metal and shit!”  
  
Kate eased up on the man’s arm and looked at Supergirl, “Sound familiar?”  
  
“It definitely does,” Kara said through gritted teeth.  “Let me take these guys to NCPD and then meet me here,” Kara said, handing a small piece of paper to Kate.  She waited a moment before Kate nodded and then sped off with the thieves in tow.  
  


  
“Why are we having to rush back to the apartment again?” Sara complained as she leaned heavily on her girlfriend, the last few drinks kicking in about a block before.  
  
“Kara said it was important and I told you guys that you could stay,” she said loud enough so all their friends following behind could hear.  
  
The group was in various levels of sobriety ranging from completely sober to completely inebriated.  Sara was somewhere in the middle but poor Laura was much closer to the inebriated side.  “All for one and one for all,” she yelled as Carmilla shook her head and helped her up the stairs of the apartment building.   
  
They made it to the door and Alex quickly inserted her key and entered the quiet apartment.  She and Maggie entered first and were surprised to find Kara sitting on one of the couches in her Supergirl costume with Batwoman and The Question sitting across from her.  It was odd seeing a group of people in costume having a meeting in her living room, but Alex shook it off quickly.  
  
“You know Supergirl this well?” Brittany asked in amazement as she entered behind Santana.  
  
“Well, I, uh...” Alex started but Carmilla and Lexa interrupted them as they ushered Laura into the apartment.  The tiny blonde smiled as she laid eyes on the superhero who had just stood.  
  
“Oh, hey Kara!  Where’d you go? Lena was missing her dancing buddy I think,” she giggled conspiratorially.  
  
The entire group was in silence for a solid minute except for Laura giggling at her own joke.  Kara’s eyes grew huge as she searched to see who all had heard but unfortunately the entire group was in the apartment at this point, including Lena.  She tried to gauge the Luthor’s reaction but to her surprise, the woman seemed unfazed by the declaration.  
  
The Super chuckled nervously and tried to play off the situation, “uh, haha, I, uh...”  
  
Sara crossed the room and patted the stuttering woman hard on the back, “Give it a rest.  Cat’s out of the bag baby Danvers.”  She took another few steps to the couch and dropped down next to Kate who looked at her with a mixture of amusement and confusion.  “Sara Lance, resident time traveler and former assassin, nice to meet you,” she said as she extended a hand to Kate to shake.  The blonde seemed completely unfazed by the masked vigilante.   
  
“I need a drink,” Alex sighed as the rest of the group made their way into the living room in shock.  
  
“Listen, I know you worry about Kara but this group knowing her identity isn’t the end of the world.  If anything, she’ll be more protected,” Maggie said as she followed Alex to the kitchen.  
  
“No, it’s not that,” Alex waved off as she poured two fingers of bourbon in a glass.  “It’s all the damn paperwork this is going to cause.  Pam from HR is going to be pissed.”  
  
Maggie chuckled at her girlfriend’s misplaced worry and lead her to the living room.  “Kara, what’s going on?”  
  
“It’s Cadmus,” Kara said simply.  
  
“I blew Cadmus up Kara,” Alex said.  “I know because I was in the building when I did it.”  
  
“Badass,” Sara commented with an approving nod.  
  
“You may have blown up their building but apparently they’re still operating out of somewhere.  I helped Kate and Renee stop a couple thugs robbing a pawn shop earlier and they had alien equipment that they admitted buying from a cyborg named Hank!” Kara said in exasperation.  
  
“I guess we’re all getting outed today,” Kate sighed as she slapped her hands on her thighs and sat back further in the couch.  She pulled her wig and mask off dramatically and ran a hand through her bright red hair to straighten it out.  Renee also removed her mask but looked slightly less perturbed than Kate. 

Maggie looked to Alex quickly, worried that the reveal of her ex-girlfriend sitting on their couch dressed as a bat would be too much for the agent, but she sat stoic, completely focused on her sister and the latest information about Cadmus.  Maggie had no doubt that Alex was thinking about her father and his involvement. 

  
“Sorry,” Kara said apologetically. “I’m just...”  
  
“Stressed about the information we just got, I get it,” Kate said. She noticed the questioning looks and picked up where Kara had left off with her explanation.  “After we stopped the robbers, Kara took them into the station at NCPD and Renee and I hit the streets for a bit to follow some leads.  These guys bought directly from Cadmus, but we think a good amount of alien weaponry is being moved through your police force.”  
  
“No way,” Maggie said shaking her head.  “I left Gotham to get away from dirty cops among other things.”  
  
Kate didn’t miss the stab at her but decided she deserved it, so she let it go.  Renee noticed her deflated shoulders and spoke instead, “Gotham or no, you’ve got some dirty cops on your force and we don’t know how deep it runs.  Kate and I want to stop these guys before the guns get to Gotham. You guys have a Supergirl and Metropolis has a Superman but those of us in Gotham that are fighting the good fight are mere mortals.  These guns could flip the tide between good and evil in our city.”  
  
“So why come here?  Why didn’t you guys just follow your leads and take out the supplier?  I can launch an investigation at NCPD,” Maggie said.  
  
“Kryptonite,” Alex said softly as Kara nodded her head in agreement.   “The last two times Kara has taken on Lillian Luthor, she’s had access to kryptonite.  
  
“I can’t get close to her if she’s got it.  This is going to require a team and well...look around,” Kara said as she extended her hands to the group around her.  
  
“I don’t know Kara.  This is my family,” Maggie said.  “Can’t we just send out a DEO team?”  
  
“We’re short staffed with J’onn’s ban on lethal weapons.  I don’t know that I could ever assemble a team in time.  Plus, my current DEO recruits combined have less experience than half the people in this room in law enforcement.”  
  
Maggie looked around the room and sighed, “I want you guys to know that you are in no way obligated to help with this.  You are here on vacation, not to risk your lives.  This is not your every day, run of the mill, crazies.  These people are fanatics, well-funded, and heavily armed.”  
  
“She’s right,” Lena spoke for the first time.  “My mother will do anything to complete the ‘mission’ she has in mind and that includes killing.”   
  
“I’m in,” Jane said easily as Maura gripped her arm tightly.  She didn’t necessarily approve of her girlfriend’s recklessness, but she knew her disapproval wouldn’t change anything.  
  
“I’m in too,” Nicole said without hesitation.   
  
“Absolutely,” Emily nodded.  
  
“I am too far along to go in the field, but I can help obtain some equipment and run comms,” JJ added.  
  
“Oh, I can help with that!” Waverly said, happy to be of help.  
  
“Nyssa and I are most definitely in,” Sara said as she lounged on the couch lazily.  Nyssa just nodded her agreement, solemn as always.  
  
“I’ll go in with you,” Lexa added.    
  
“I can go ruffle some feathers at the precinct and draw some attention that way,” Santana said.  “Cause a bit of a distraction.”  
  
“That’s not a bad idea,” Alex said.  “They may get off balance if they think we’re onto them.”  
  
“You shouldn’t go alone,” Maggie said.    
  
“We’ll go with her,” Allison said, pointing to herself and Emily.  “If anything happens, I’m a pretty good actress.  I can get us out of a situation.”  
  
“Clarke and I will standby in case, God forbid, any of you need medical attention,” Maura added as the younger blonde nodded.  
  
Brittany smiled happily, “Laura and I will find some way to help when she sobers up.”  
  
“I will get an ear to the ground and see if I can get any information on what my mother is up to,” Lena said, clearly frustrated that her mother was causing issues again.  
  
“I will go with you to help stop these Cadmus people too,” Carmilla said finally, shocking the group.  
  
“I hate to seem unappreciative but what training do you have to go into a situation like this?” Maggie asked.  
  
“Oh, just a few hundred years’ experience and the ability to morph into a giant black cat,” Carmilla shrugged.  
  
“I’m sorry what!?” Alex said as she looked at the tiny, dark-haired woman in surprise.  
  
“Carm’s a vampire, duh,” Laura squeaked as she adorably made fangs for herself with her fingers.   
  
Carmilla smiled softly at her girlfriend and then turned back to the group, “Cupcake here is drunk but not wrong.”  She flashed her fangs for the first time, shocking almost everyone in the room.  “We don’t all want to drain your bodies of blood.  I’m kind of a vampire vegan.”  She held up a flask from the back pocket of her pants and shook it in front of the group.  “It’s a substance that our friend Laff makes that allows me to sustain myself without needing human blood.”  
  
“But you were in the sun all day today,” Waverly adds.  
  
Carmilla waves her off, “Some vampires are sensitive to it, but the sun doesn’t bother me.  That’s an old wives’ tale.”  
  
The silence spread around the group for a few seconds before Maggie cleared her throat.  “Okay, so we’re going to shut down a Cadmus base of operations with a superhero, two vigilantes, a cop, two detectives, a DEO Agent, an FBI agent, a former Marine, two time traveling former assassins, and a... vampire?  What could possibly go wrong?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you are enjoying this little fic and I would love to hear your thoughts in the comments or on tumblr @lexaneverleft !!! You all are beautiful and thank you for hanging in there with me!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful people. I have several excuses for my long abscence but none of them are good enough. I haven’t abandoned or forgotten this fic, it just takes me forever to write a single chapter between my intense carpal tunnel pain and my new job. I hope you can forgive me.
> 
> This chapter is short and it’s filler but I needed a transition to get to the actual action we’ll be encountering in next chapters. We’re coming to the end of this story soon and I can’t thank you all enough for your kind words and patience. Enjoy!

Alex and Maggie’s apartment was bustling with activity and a general sense of anxiousness as they discussed plans.  Kara and Kate had taken off right after the previous conversation to pinpoint Cadmus’ new base of operations.  They had a general idea from Kate and Renee’s field work but they needed an exact location if they wanted to move in.

 

Renee had stayed behind to help make plans and was sitting at the kitchen table with Maggie, Alex, Emily, Jane, and Sara, discussing attack plans.

 

“Where do your strengths lie as a team?” Renee asked the rest of the women.

 

“Well, we have several accomplished marksmen in Emily, Nicole, Jane, Lexa, and myself,” Maggie said.

 

“And between Sara, Nyssa, and I, we’re trained in like twenty-five styles of martial arts,” Alex added.  “Plus, Carmilla’s a... vampire.”

 

“Maura, Clarke, and Lena will be positioned at L-Corp and linked in on comms.  They’re standing by with full medical facilities in case of an emergency,” Jane said.  

 

“What about communications and an over-watch team?  Will we be going in blind?” Renee asked.

 

“Winn is on his way with a bunch of DEO laptops and equipment.  He should be here any minute.  He’ll help provide eyes in the sky with JJ, Laura, and Waverly,” Alex answered. 

 

“JJ also had contacts out here and is getting us set up with SWAT equipment.  Between that and DEO equipment, we should be able to suit up everyone,” Emily supplied.

 

“Okay, that’s good.  Once Kate and Kara get back with Intel about where we’re attacking, we’ll devise a plan to get in.  Until then, we’ll help get things ready here,” Renee said. 

 

The meeting broke up right as a heavy knock landed on the apartment door.  Alex walked over to open it up and found Winn standing on the other side looking exhausted.  His usual plaid button up and slacks, replaced with a well worn Star Wars t-shirt and sweatpants.  Behind him stood three large men dressed in standard DEO uniforms.

 

“I told you that DEO wasn’t to be involved in this Winn,” Alex said to the sleepy man in front of her. 

 

“They’re not ‘involved,’ I needed help to carry all this equipment.  You asked for a lot of stuff Alex,” Winn said as he directed the three men through the door, carrying a mixture of briefcases, boxes, and bags.  They laid their equipment down quietly and made their way back through the door without a word.

 

“I assume Agent Schott asked the three of you to be discreet about this,” Alex directed at the men.

 

“Yes ma’am,” they all answered like good soldiers.  “Thank you, gentlemen.  Have a good night.”

 

With a nod, all three men filed down the stairs and out of sight.  Alex watched them then turned to Winn.  “Well, come on in,” Alex said as she ushered him in the door.

 

Winn had questioned none of Alex’s instructions until he walked into the apartment and saw it full to the brim of women.  He was suddenly much more awake and even more self-conscious about his outfit choice.  Maggie must have sensed the man’s uneasiness because she slapped him on the back gently and smiled at him.  “You’re literally no one in this room’s type,” Maggie said as she wiggled her eyebrows at Winn.

 

He looked hurt at first but then caught on to Maggie’s innuendo quickly.  “ Oh ….” He said as he dropped his hard briefcase on the counter.  

“Winn, this is Jennifer Jareau,” Alex introduced.  “She will lead the over-watch team from here.  I need you to set up all of your equipment wherever is best for you and then give her a rundown.”

 

“Hello, Jennifer,” Winn said, extending a hand for her to shake.

 

“Please, call me JJ.  We’ve heard a lot about you Winn,” JJ said politely, returning the handshake.  “It will be you, Waverly, Laura, and I on the Overwatch team.”

 

“I’m Laura,” a small girl at the island said.  She waved half heartedly to Winn as she typed away on the laptop.  

 

Winn noticed a small brunette had joined them.  She looked younger than most of the people here, with bright eyes and a smile that could cure cancer.  Seriously, he was seriously considering reallocating his yearly St. Jude donation to this girl’s dentist.  

 

“I’m Waverly,” she said sweetly, extending a hand for Winn to shake.

 

“Winn,” he said dumbly, shaking her hand a little awkwardly and struggling to pull his eyes away from that smile.  

 

“You must be Winn.”  A tall red head had approached Waverly from behind and wrapped her long arms around Waverly’s middle.  She reached one of those hands forward and grabbed Winn’s, shaking it firmly.  “Nicole Haught.”

 

I’ll say.  The words passed through Winn’s head but he caught them before they fell off his lips, thankfully.  He surveyed the room and observed each of the women working quietly in groups.

 

He recognized Nyssa and Sara from a short trip to Earth 1 where he had gotten to work with Felicity Smoak and Cisco Ramon on a special project for Team Flash.  Nyssa and Sara were in the far corner of the room showing fighting techniques to a tall, wild-haired brunette, a tiny, unassuming rocker type, and an older woman with sleek black hair.

 

He also noticed Lena, sitting on the couch looking as relaxed as ever with a coffee cup in her hand.  She was conversing with two women, both blonde.  The younger of the two had bright blonde, shoulder length hair while the other displayed more of a honey-colored tint.  Lena appeared to be genuinely enthralled as the older woman spoke animatedly about something Winn could not hear.

 

Alex had walked away from them and rejoined Maggie and two unknown women near patio doors.  They spoke in hushed tones, looking slightly more tense than the rest of the room.  Like they knew something everyone else didn’t.  The woman talking at that moment was near Maggie’s height and had to look up to speak to Alex and the other woman.  She had caramel colored skin and long, black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail.  The other woman was tall and lean but slightly more muscular than Alex.  Her hair was a warm brown color and was tied back in multiple braids.

 

Winn briefly wondered if anyone Alex and Maggie’s knew wasn’t supermodel gorgeous and if not, if any of them were interested in men at all.  He could stand to go on a date since things ended with Lyra.  

 

He was shaken from his thoughts by a sudden thud outside the window near Alex and Maggie’s group.  He recognized the chest emblem and flowing cape immediately but was surprised to see another figure appear behind Kara almost immediately.  The new person was harder to see, wearing all black minus a red emblem on their chest and a head full of bright red hair.  

 

Kara opened the patio door, and the two walked in grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.  

 

“Well?” Alex asked expectantly.

 

“Warehouse on Oak Street near the water.  It’s just outside National City limits,” Kara said.  “They’ve been busy.  Lots of workers and lots of firepower.”

 

“What’s going to be the best way in?”  Maggie asked.  

 

“I would need to see blueprints of the building but my best guess is going to be the roof,” Kate said thoughtfully.

 

“Okay,” Alex said suddenly.  “Winn get set up and get those blueprints if we can.  Everyone else, Kara and Kate will tell us everything they found out and we’ll work on a plan of attack.  Cadmus falls tonight, for good.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I would love to hear your thoughts. I know there’s not much here but all your feedback is welcome :)


End file.
